Altlight
by Moosical
Summary: Rosalie Hale isn't looking for love, but then she meets Emmett Cullen. As their relationship develops, they face a series of complications, including a dangerous gang, Jacob Black and Emmett's own hidden secrets. Can their love survive? Alt Twilight / AU
1. First Encounters

1. First Encounters

Rosalie Hale had it all. Her dad Charlie was the school principal and she was one of the most popular students. She was blessed with very good looks and she had several guys chasing her. She had no shortage of female friends, though many of them envied her and wanted to be her. She had dabbled with a couple of the boys, but none of them appealed to her.

Her life was good, but she often felt it was too dull. During the week she was the model student, her dad rewarded her good behaviour with a relaxed attitude to her weekend activities. Rosalie craved a good time, so she often spent the weekend in Port Angeles. She and Charlie had an unwritten rule; he didn't want to know the details of what she got up to. He trusted her enough and knew that she was smart and streetwise, but he always encouraged her not to get into too much trouble.

Rosalie always had a good time, she did things that her dad would cringe at, she got into places she shouldn't due to looking older than she was, but she never did anything that could cause harm to her or her dads reputation. She couldn't stand the thought of him being ashamed of her, his opinion meant too much to risk that.

She had a lot of friends, but her closest were Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber. They were two very different types of friend. Jessica could talk none stop if she wasn't reined in, she had a sarcastic streak and could be nasty, but she was easily controlled and Angela was much quieter, very loyal and she was someone that Rosalie could always depend on. The three of them were often found together, usually joined by the class jock Mike Newton, who had tried it on with all three of them and despite firm rebuttals from them all, he continued to follow them and wouldn't stay away. Then there was Eric, who had it bad for Angela and she really liked him, but much to Rosalie's amusement both were too shy to act on it. One day she'd have to lock them in a room and make them deal with it, but right now she was enjoying them missing the signals too much.

It was lunch time and they were sat at their usual table in the school cafeteria. Everyone was talking about the same thing, especially Jessica who seemed to have forgotten about life skills such as breathing or eating, she was too caught up in the latest gossip and hadn't stopped talking about it since they sat down.

The buzz was down to some new arrivals. Usually new students didn't cause this much interest, but this time there wasn't just one, but five of them. Rosalie had known about it before everyone else, but didn't understand why new people caused this much fuss. Her dad mentioned the new arrivals as soon as he knew and asked her to be welcoming to them and step in if they seemed to be struggling, she agreed, it was something she always did when there was someone new, but she hadn't seen them so far and hadn't heard any reports of any issues.

Forks had a new doctor and he and his wife had brought with them five foster kids, all around the same age; three boys and two girls. That in itself wasn't all that unusual, but the bit that had gotten Jessica and, from what Rosalie could see and hear, half of the cafeteria buzzing was that out of those five there were two couples. The idea of siblings, albeit not by blood dating seemed to be of great interest to everyone. It didn't bother Rosalie, they weren't hurting anyone else by being together, they weren't proper siblings.

Jessica was still talking at full speed, Rosalie finally tired of her incessant rambling. Rosalie put her hand on Jessica's shoulder and squeezed.

"Jess, stop a minute, take a breather and eat" she said

Jessica began to pout, but then smiled at Rosalie and did as she was told. As she sat and ate she seemed to be struggling between keeping quiet and saying something else, but everytime she looked at Rosalie she was met with a warning look and she went back to eating.

Rosalie looked around and there was still a great deal of talking and she didn't need to be able to hear every conversation to get an idea of what was happening.

"Why is everyone getting their panties in a twist, they aren't proper siblings so what is the big deal that some of them are dating" Rosalie asked.

Jessica, who was currently battling with a mouth full of chicken salad flung her hands up in the air and looked at Rosalie with sheer frustration.

"Haven't you been listening to me at all? It's not just that some of them are dating, I mean that is a bit weird, even if they aren't related by blood. It's the fact that everyone is saying the same thing, that they are all stunningly beautiful."

Rosalie leant back in her seat and played with her food. Her eyebrows lifted and she nibbled at her bottom lip as she considered this new piece of information. Rosalie wasn't the only good looking person at school, but she couldn't remember the last time that everyone was so excited about the looks of new students, not since Trent Marshall transferred and had almost every girl falling over themselves to get a piece of him. He'd made it very obvious that he was interested in Rosalie, but she just didn't like him. Despite his good looks, he wasn't a nice person inside, he was shallow, self centred and selfish. He also made fun of people, including Eric and Angela and this annoyed Rosalie badly. Still he was good looking and Rosalie was vain enough to agree to one date, but Rosalie had vowed never again, she also saw to it that no one else fell for him either. She grimaced as a memory of their disastrous date surfaced.

It had started off well, they had a nice meal and then went bowling, but rather than driving them home he took a detour to one of the town's hook up areas. Rosalie had warned him she was in no mood for this and he had just ignored her, seemed he had a group of his friends up there and wanted to show her off. She got the last laugh though, she played along for a few minutes, and as they got out of the car and he went to touch her she kicked him very hard in the crotch and humiliated him in front of his friends. He called her a few names and threatened his revenge, but he had never acted on it. She had gotten an extra step of revenge by calling her father and over playing the hysterics to come pick her up. When he arrived she managed to really over exaggerate her distress and explained in fake sobs how he'd brought her here against her wishes and wanted to make out and to make matters worse to do it in front of his friends. Her dad was livid. His anger rose when Trent tried to apologise and say that Rosalie had hurt him when she kicked him and that she shouldn't have been such a flirt. Rosalie sat back and watched as her dad not only involved the chief of police to give Trent a strong warning, but also made him attend a meeting with his parents and to explain his behaviour. Since that day no-one had gone near Trent, he sneers at Rosalie every now and again, but he hasn't come close to her since that fateful evening.

Rosalie cleared her mind of the memories and rejoined the current focus of her friends attentions.

"So have any of you seen them yet?"

Jessica sighed unhappily and shook her head, she hated it when she wasn't the first in on something. Angela shook her head too, but seemed relatively indifferent. Mike Newton leant forward and from the animated look on his face he was eager to share his experience.

"I just shared a class with two of them. The boy called Edward and his girlfriend Bella" he said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the way Mike spoke and referred to them and almost spat out the word girlfriend.

He paused with a stupid grin on his face and Rosalie got frustrated.

"and..." she said, trying to encourage him to get to the point.

Mike put his hands up in mock surrender and carried on.

"Well I guess he is quite handsome, but I don't have much interest in guys, but she is stunning. She was really quite something, I can't begin to tell you the fantasies that ran through my head too. I mean I am sure she'd dump him in a heartbeat if she had a piece of me. It's weird though, I hadn't even said hello to him or her, but he suddenly looked at me like he wanted to kill me. She looked over at me then back at him and they spoke in hushed tones, I don't know what she said to him, but she had a calming effect. Then they were all over each other. At one point she kept looking over at me and twirling her hair with her finger and biting her bottom lip, seriously she was driving me crazy and my mind was going in overdrive, but then he kept glaring at me and that totally ruined my mood."

Rosalie laughed, that was just like Mike to get himself in to trouble.

Rosalie was deep in thought, when the room fell in to a hushed silence. She scanned her eyes around the room before focusing on the door, she saw the new students arriving. Her dad had told her their names and what they looked like and she watched on to see if she could recognise them from what he'd described.

The first two that entered were quite an interesting combination. The boy was tall and lanky, he had longish blonde hair and seemed to be a little withdrawn and uncomfortable, he must be the one called Jasper and the girl on the other hand was short and petite and had a short dark pixie cut, she seemed to be very smiley and bubbly and she must be Alice. Rosalie didn't realise she was staring so intently until the girl made eye contact with her and she couldn't quite decipher the expression on her face. It was almost a look of recognition, but they hadn't met yet so Rosalie just assumed it was down to her noticeably friendly nature.

She smiled back then blinked her eyes and looked away until the first two moved out of her line of site. The next two were obviously the ones that Mike had been talking about. They seemed well matched, they almost mirrored each other and it was blindingly obvious that they belonged to each other. Rosalie smiled as an errant thought flicked through her mind, she imagined this Edward boy taking on Mike. He didn't look especially muscular or menacing, but she had no doubt that despite Mike being a little on the larger side, he'd be no match to Edward, especially if it was a fight regarding this Bella. The way he moved and centred around her, she couldn't imagine anyone ever coming between them. She was keen not to make the same mistake as she did with the girl so she looked away quickly and missed the smirk that had appeared on Edwards face.

The other boy, the one called Emmett followed them in and Rosalie's breath hitched. She felt her cheeks flush a little as she took him in. He was gorgeous, he was big and well built, yet he seemed to have a kind face, she imagined linking her arms with his muscular ones and resisted the urge to jump up and introduce herself this instant. She watched on as he joined his siblings in the queue.

Rosalie composed herself and turned her attention back to the others.

"They really are quite beautiful aren't they" she said.

Her friends were all sat there with their jaws gaping and they were still staring at the newcomers.

Rosalie shook her head and sighed.

"Guys, you could at least try to be subtle about it"

She turned her head briefly towards the table they had sat at and she heard them giggling. As she had her eyes locked on the one called Emmett and he smiled right back at her and she melted as she watched the dimples on his cheeks. She smiled back and involuntarily ran her tongue over her top lip. She soon realised what she had done and she felt her cheeks blush, she quickly turned away.

Rosalie mentally chastised herself. For the first time in a long time she'd found a boy that truly interested her. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but she wanted to get to know him and she wanted it bad, but she needed to play it cool. Rosalie Hale did not do desperate, she liked to be in control and she needed to compose herself pretty quickly.

Her irritatingly observant friends hadn't missed the fact that she had locked eyes with Emmett and they noticed her blush and were grinning at her like fools. She tried to dismiss them by shrugging her shoulders, but she could see that wasn't going to work.

"Rosalie's got the hots for... " Mike started to say in an irritatingly childish voice

Rosalie quickly raised her foot and kicked him in the shin.

"If you value the contents of your pants and don't want my foot to squash them then you'll shut up right now." she warned him.

He started to protest, but saw the furious gaze she was giving him and quickly shut up. Mike had been on the receiving end of Rosalie's wrath enough times to know that she didn't just threaten violence when riled up, she carried it out too.

Jessica was about to say something, but she saw how Rosalie had quickly caused Mike pain and she thought better of it.

Instead she tapped Rosalie's shoulder to get her attention and held her gaze.

"You and me have to talk later" she said to Rosalie, emphasizing the word have.

Rosalie sighed, but nodded to Jessica. She knew what Jessica was like when she was obsessed with a subject, the phrase 'like a dog with a bone' was truly apt.

"Later" she agreed.

As the bell rang to signal the end of the lunch period Rosalie helped her friends to clear the table. As they made their way to their classes, she couldn't resist one last look back at the table and felt her cheeks flare up again as she caught him looking at her again. Her lips betrayed her and she found herself smiling at him and he responded with the same smile from earlier.

Her heart pounded in her chest and she groaned internally.

_So much or playing it cool _she thought to herself.

Their gaze was broken as she noticed the one called Edward laughing at something, she watched on in confusion as Emmett slapped Edward at the back of the head and seemed to say something to him, his face looked quite fierce as they argued.

She watched on for a moment, but then whilst he was distracted she quickly left to catch up with her friends.


	2. Getting to Know You

2. Getting to Know You

Rosalie headed straight to her advanced calculus class. She was looking forward to an hour or so without her friends bugging her for her obvious attraction to the new guy. Advanced calculus was a small class with only eight students. Rosalie often enjoyed the class as she really understood the subject matter and the other students were pretty easy to get along, though not people she'd usually associate with.

Rosalie opened the door and stepped in to the room with an air of confidence that only she possessed, she went to take her usual seat and stopped dead in her tracks. He was sitting at her table, she hesitated unsure what to say when Mrs Reed spoke.

"Ah Rosalie, Emmett here is new to the class and whilst he seems to know the subject matter I thought it would be good for him to have a friendly face to help welcome him."

Rosalie noticed the grin coming from Emmett and did her best to retain a straight face, but inside she wanted to grin as well.

"Of course Mrs Reed." She said

She walked confidently over to her desk and took the seat next to Emmett. She turned towards him and found herself studying his face, he was even more perfect looking close up.

Mrs Reed set the class a task, but he told Rosalie and Emmett they could have 5 minutes or so to talk first, so that he could get settled in.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale, Pleased to meet you" she said politely and confidently.

Emmett smiled, making the dimples in his cheeks more prominent.

"Pleased to meet you too Rosalie, I'm Emmett Cullen and I've been looking forward to meeting you for quite some time" he replied with another flash of that grin.

Rosalie wondered what he meant by that, then she assumed that perhaps her dad had mentioned her to him, so she let it slide.

"So how are you finding Forks"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders.

"I've lived in better places, but it's okay I suppose. I mean there are certainly a few attractions that appeal around here" he winked at her and his smile grew wider.

Rosalie was powerless against the fire that burned in her cheeks, this was so irritating. This wasn't like her, she hadn't done the blushing thing for years, this was not the time for her cheeks to betray her now.

She caught him starting at her and she noticed the colour of his eyes, an almost yellowy gold colour, they were quire mesmerising.

"You have unusual coloured eyes"

Emmett looked a little surprised by her comment about his eyes.

"You're quite observant"

She shrugged and shook her head.

"I guess so, but they are an odd colour."

Emmett's features smoothed out and he smiled, he didn't seem prepared to elaborate on the colour of his eyes and Rosalie decided to let it drop.

An uneasy silence fell between them and Rosalie was thinking of how to change the subject when

Mrs Reed came over and asked them to start working on the task she'd set the rest of the class. They flashed each other a smile and then they spent the rest of the class working through the task.

Emmett certainly knew the subject well and it was quite refreshing not having to explain anything in detail. They dabbled in small talk as they worked. Rosalie had learnt that Emmett was the youngest of his siblings, he was very easy going, he liked sports to watch, but didn't often play. He had made some comments about often being kicked off sports teams for being too rough, not intentionally, but mainly due to his size. Every so often he'd make a comment about Rosalie that would make her blush again and it got to the point where she felt like he was doing it on purpose. On one occasion she noticed that as she blushed his eyes darkened a little, but she dismissed it as a trick of the light.

By the time the class had finished Rosalie had really enjoyed spending time with Emmett, she hesitated to stand up, she wasn't sure when they'd next share a class and she didn't want to leave just yet.

"If you ever want to know more about Forks or want a guided tour, then just let me know" she said.

Emmett seemed quite pleased by this offer.

"I'll take you up on that someday." he promised.

They separated to go to their next classes and Rosalie was in a very good mood. She was pretty smitten. She couldn't remember the last time that she'd been able to relax around a guy, usually she was closed off and stand offish, she found it easier to come across as unfriendly and in control, but with Emmett she felt relaxed and found herself being the Rosalie she'd long since forgotten how to be. She had gotten so used to putting on a front that she'd forgotten what it was like just to be her, Emmett was one of a few people who had caught a glimpse of the real Rosalie.

As she walked to her next class she passed Edward and Bella Cullen, they were deep in conversation, but as she got closer they both looked up and over at Rosalie and she felt a chill run through her as their gaze were not altogether friendly. She shrugged her shoulders and walked past them.

The last class of the day was French with Ms Swan, she found Jessica at their usual desk and she couldn't help but chuckle at the desperation on Jessica's face. She took up her seat and started to get her stuff together, she intentionally avoided Jessica 'I'm so curious as to what you think off the new guy' Stanley's frustrated gaze. Eventually Rosalie took pity on her and turned to face her.

"You know you're going to go prematurely grey if you keep getting so worked up like that"

Jessica huffed and stopped the incessant tapping of her fingers on her desk.

"So" she said.

"So?" Rosalie responded.

Jessica went from looking frustrated to looking pissed off.

"Quit it Rose" Jessica knew that Rosalie hated being called Rose, only her dad could get away with it.

Rosalie smiled.

"What is there to tell, there are some new people at the school and I like one of them, we have just spent time together in Advanced Calculus and he was really easy to talk to. In fact He was really really nice"

Jessica was almost salivating at this little hint of gossip.

"Really, really nice? Now this doesn't sound like the Rosalie I know, you don't tend to go for 'nice'. Also why the heck are you blushing, I am far too used to hard nosed bitch Rosalie, this new you seems much softer"

Rosalie sighed and hesitated, she hated it when Jessica got like this. She was torn, a big part of her wanted to fob her off, but she also had an urge to open up and share everything, she wished that she was having this conversation with Angela, but they didn't have any classes together so she was stuck with Jessica.

Rosalie took a deep breath and sighed.

"I don't know Jess, I am not used to these feelings. As for the blushing, I wish I knew what the hell was going on there, I am not used to blushing, it is so frustrating."

Rosalie went on to explain how she was very drawn to Emmett, that she had fallen for him from the moment she had seen him, that he was just as nice in person and how during Advance Calculus they had chatted almost the entire time. She even told Jessica about his unusual colour of eyes and how she had thought that they had gone a shade darker every time her cheeks blushed.

By the time she had finished Jessica was unable to contain herself, she couldn't believe how much Rosalie had shared, she was so used to the walls that Rosalie built up around her.

Rosalie was saved from further interrogation when Ms Swan tapped the board for attention, she started to go through a summary of today's topic, it wasn't until Rosalie started to pay attention to the rest of the class that she had noticed who was sat at the table diagonally opposite them. It was Alice and Jasper Cullen.

Jasper was grinning about something and Alice seemed to be telling him off. He suddenly caught her looking over and chuckled again. She realised that they had probably heard every word she'd said to Jessica about Emmett, she couldn't believe why she had shared so much with Jessica, it wasn't like her to be so willing to share her thoughts and feelings.

Rosalie was gnawing at her bottom lip as she wished that the ground would swallow her up, she almost missed it when Alice Cullen turned and flashed her an apologetic smile. She didn't have time to react before Alice turned back around. The rest of the lesson passed by in a blur.

As the class finished, Rosalie packed up her things, Jessica started to gush about what Rosalie had told her earlier and Rosalie, who was feeling much more like herself quickly stopped her friends and spoke in a clear stern voice.

"Jessica I swear it, if you go round gossiping about me you'll be truly sorry."

Jessica shook her head and promised not to, but Rosalie knew that Jessica was as much use as a chocolate teapot when it came to secrets, she knew that she'd need to be watched closely.

She noticed that Alice and Jasper were still at their desk so she decided to introduce herself, she had after all promised her dad.

"Hi I am Rosalie Hale. My dad is the school principal and he asked that I make you feel welcome, so if you ever need anything, just let me know. "

Alice smiled and thanked Rosalie and Jasper just smiled and nodded.

"I haven't had chance to speak to Edward and Bella yet, I passed them earlier today, but they seemed really wound up about something. Could you let them know the same."

She watched on in confusion when Jasper started to open his mouth to say something and Alice elbowed him in the ribs.

Jasper rubbed at his ribs and stood up to pack his bag.

"Thanks I'll be sure to tell them." Alice said in a bright tone.

Jasper then flashed a mischievous grin at Alice and spoke with a thick southern accent.

"I'm sure Emmett will be most pleased at the idea of your help too"

Rosalie felt her cheeks burn and was surprised at the sudden change in Alice's features, she was looking at Jasper and seemed quite annoyed by him, Rosalie was quite surprised at how scary Alice could look when she was angry, she had to stifle a laugh at the look of sheer worry in Jasper's face, she didn't know these two, but she could sense that Jasper's life was about to be a little difficult.

"I'm sure he will, we have already had a good chat earlier this afternoon" Rosalie asked, unwilling to give Jasper the satisfaction of winding her up.

She watched on as Alice and Jasper left the room.

_what an unusual couple_ she thought.

Rosalie turned back to the desk she shared with Jessica and gathered up the rest of her things along with Jessica, who was sat there looking a bit lost.

"You know you could have come over and said hi too"

Jessica nodded apologetically.

"I know, usually I would have, but I sort of looked over to Jasper and I felt strangely nervous and shy all of a sudden".

Rosalie feigned mock shock.

"Jessica Stanley you could never be shy… ever!" she said and they both giggled before leaving the room.


	3. Jacob Black

3. Jacob Black

After waving off Jessica and promising to call her later Rosalie swung by her dad's office. He was at his desk surrounded by a pile of paperwork.

"Hey" she said

Charlie looked up and greeted his daughter warmly.

"You know most students knock and wait to be invited in"

Rosalie shrugged and smiled.

"Ah well I am not most students, besides I know the guy in charge" she quipped.

Charlie and Rosalie probably ran through that same joke every other day, but they didn't tire of it.

"So how was your day" Charlie asked.

Rosalie was spinning in the chair opposite his desk and playing with a stress ball.

"It was good, I introduced myself to Three of the newbies and offered my help in settling in" she said

Charlie smiled appreciatively

"Thanks Rose, I sure appreciate it, any reason why only three of the five." He asked.

Rosalie looked to her dad and leant forward.

"Mainly because I didn't get a chance to speak with Edward and Bella Cullen, but it's weird dad, the few times I saw them and they didn't seem to be particularly friendly towards me. Don't get me wrong, we didn't even speak, but I don't know, I felt an air of frostiness. The others were lovely though, Alice seems very sweet and bubbly and Jasper is… interesting. Emmett is very approachable and we had a good talk earlier."

Charlie listened to his daughter whilst finishing off his paperwork. He noticed a faint hint of a blush on her cheeks when she mentioned Emmett, it had been years since he saw Rosalie blush.

"Well I trust you to make them all welcome. You're so good at it. As for Edward and Bella, from what the new doctor has told me, they had a rough start to life so they are a bit more stand offish than the others, I'm sure you'll find a way to approach them, I have every faith in you."

Rosalie smiled at her dad, he always had a way of wrapping her around his little finger, she'd find away to approach Edward and Bella, she knew she would. Rosalie made arrangements with Charlie to meet for dinner later that evening, he was going to be stuck in the office for a little longer. Rosalie didn't need to ask what he was working on. She could see from the paperwork that it was all to do with Jacob Black. Rosalie could see the strain this was putting on her dad.

Jacob Black had been a good friend of hers until about six months ago. They had known each other since they were kids, their dads often went fishing together and despite being worlds apart they got on.

Jacob had been transferred to Forks high school from the school at his reservation, due to his advanced grades and he settled in pretty well. He had a tendency to rub people up the wrong way at times, but he was fairly likeable and Rosalie sort of saw him as a kid brother and kept an eye out for him.

Everything was fine until late last year. His behaviour became erratic, his moods were so changeable and he kept getting into fights. He had even struck Rosalie on the cheek, he apologised straight after, but it was too late, the damage had been done.

His strange behaviour had started around the same time that there was a spate of problems in Forks with a gang of out of towners. Charlie had bent over backwards to help Jacob, he was worried that he was somehow mixed up in this gang, but Jacob continuously denied it. Charlie had even spoke to Jacobs dad Billy, he admitted that a couple of the other kids were acting odd, but dismissed it as boys being boys.

This strange gang was blamed for a whole range of crimes and were suspected when a couple of hitch hikers were found dead in the woods, however their injuries were later put down to some sort of animal attack. After that the gang had gone, or at least hadn't been seen for a while, a few people around town reported sightings, but the police could never track them down.

Rosalie had only had one run in with the gang, they were blocking her way into a store and started to mouth off at her, she did feel intimidated, but refused to show her fear, instead she sprayed the ringleaders eyes with mace and quickly rushed past him, she heard him mutter obscenities and threats, but lucky for her, two of the towns deputies were in the store and moved the gang on.

Rosalie watched her back for quite some time after that incident, but she had managed to avoid crossing their paths again.

It was the day after the hitch hikers had been found that Jacob had behaved even more erratic than usual, he was burning up and seemed to have some sort of fever and was sent to see Charlie. The details of what happened is hazy, but Charlie could only remember trying to comfort Jacob, who appeared to be in some sort of pain, the next memory was of waking up in his office and laying on the floor, his head was banging and he had an intense pain in his side, closer examination showed that his shirt was torn and he had what looked like deep scratches on his ribs.

Jacob Black was nowhere to be seen. The window to Charlie's office was broken and the way the glass had fallen it was obvious that it was broken from the inside.

The police later tracked him down at home and he seemed to be his normal self, there was no evidence of the fever that Charlie had reported. When asked what happened Jacob claimed that he'd had some sort of episode and flipped out. He said he couldn't remember every detail, but did remember pushing Charlie away from him and lashing out.

Charlie, too soft for his own good in Rosalie's mind didn't want to press charges. He knew that Jacob hadn't been himself and he felt he owed it to his friend Billy to give the kid a break. He did however make it clear that Jacob could not stay at the school, his recent behaviour and show of violence had broken all of the schools rules and it had to be dealt with.

Billy Black fully agreed and Jacob was transferred back to the school on the reservation, he tried to contact Rosalie a couple of times, but she completely shunned him. She saw him every now and then with his friends, they almost always had nothing but shorts on and there was something about them that she didn't like, they were like a pack of animals, the Jacob she knew and liked was long gone.

Charlie now had the ultimate headache of all the paperwork associated with the incident, he had to file reports as to why he didn't press charges, how it was dealt with, steps being made to prevent a similar occurrence. He had to prove himself not only to the education board, but also to the town's councillors.

Rosalie was very angry at Jacob, he had made no attempts to explain to her what he was up to and why he had hurt the most important person to her. She had almost forgiven him for the time he had struck her, they were arguing and she knew how easy it was to lash out in the heat of the moment, but to have hurt her dad in such a severe way was simply unforgivable.

As far as Rosalie was concerned she and Jacob Black would never be friends again, no-one was ever given a second chance to hurt Rosalie Hale.


	4. Mutual Appreciation

4. Mutual Appreciation

She tried to clear her mind of these unpleasant memories as she went to her car, the car park was practically empty, she spotted a car she didn't recognise it was a rather nice Jeep wrangler 4x4, she admired it from afar. Rosalie, despite her outwardly feminine nature was a bit of a tom boy at heart and enjoyed tinkering with cars, she had spotted the model instantly and part of her wished the owner was around so she could check under the hood.

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching, she turned around to see Emmett Cullen standing next to her.

"We meet again" she said, enjoying an increased sense of confidence around him.

"Fancy that" he replied.

She took a gamble and assumed the jeep was his.

"So is that your ride" she said motioning over to the Jeep.

Emmett looked happily over at his jeep.

"Sure is."

Rosalie quickly put her belongings in her car and walked over to the Jeep. She could feel Emmett watching her as she walked around to survey his car.

"It's a beauty" she said.

She took a closer look at the exhaust and marvelled at how well looked after it was.

"Mind if I look under the hood" she asked.

Emmett raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You don't look like your average motor head" he said.

Rosalie giggled and flashed him a cheeky grin.

"What don't tell me you're one of those 'but you're a girl' guys who gets their nose put out of joint that the girl knows more than you do"

Emmett shook his head and raised his hands in surrender.

"Now now, I didn't say that, besides I know plenty about cars so I am not worried that you outsmart me" he retorted.

Rosalie chuckled, she was enjoying this.

Emmett duly popped open the lid and lifted the hood. Rosalie leant over and examined the engine, it was well looked after, it was obvious that Emmett knew his way around the engine.

She wolf whistled.

"She's a real beauty" she said as she admired the contents.

Emmett stood back and watched on as Rosalie looked around, the way she focussed on the engine made it clear she knew what she was looking for, she seemed especially interested in the catalytic converter, he grinned as he knew he had the best kind.

"So I've shown you mine, let's see yours" he teased.

Rosalie stepped back so he could put the hood down and led him over to her own car. She had two cars, a BMW, which her dad bought her and which she used for her regular trips to Port Angeles and this one, her project car. A red 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air Convertible.

Emmett admired the car, it was a classic car, he'd owned one in the past and he was particularly impressed by the paint work, it looked to be the original colour. He looked at the seats and the upholstery was immaculate.

"Who did the paint work and the upholstery" he asked.

Rosalie beamed with pride.

"I did everything to this car, including the paint work and the upholstery"

Emmett couldn't hide how impressed he was.

Rosalie paused for a minute to fish out a picture from her handbag.

"Some people hold photo's of their kids in their purse, I have the before and after picture of my car" she joked.

Emmett studied the pictures, the before picture was drastically different to the car he saw now, it was rusted and in bad shape and she'd done a brilliant job.

"How long did you work on it for" he asked.

Rosalie didn't have to hesitate to answer.

"I got the 'before' car for my 15th Birthday, my uncle had rescued it from a scrap yard and handed it over to me as a project, I restored it to it's current state 3 days before my 17th birthday so two years give or take a day" she responded.

She spent some time showing Emmett under the hood, she was very pleased as he took interest and asked her the occasional question, she was enjoying every minute.

She just so happened to glance at her watch and realised that they had been speaking for well over an hour, it hadn't felt like it had been that long, he was so easy to talk to.

"Wow, look at the time" she said.

Emmett glanced at his watch and shrugged.

"Time flies when you're having fun" he said glibly.

Rosalie chuckled.

"Seriously I could stay here and talk all day, especially about cars, but I have to go. I need to get dinner sorted for me and my dad, he's still in his office working away, I promised to get food sorted."

Rosalie paused "He's under a lot of stress at the moment…"

Emmett assured her he understood, he asked what her dad was so stressed about.

Rosalie sighed and played with her hair.

"A friend… an ex friend, who is the son of my dad's friend went a little off the rails a few months back. His behaviour had become increasingly erratic, around the time we had some problems with a gang of out of towners…"

Emmett frowned a little when Rosalie mentioned this gang, but he quickly smoothed out his features.

"Well, he was at school and was burning up, he seemed to be really on edge and after some outbursts and run-ins he was sent to see my dad. He ended up attacking my dad, my dad can't remember the details, but he woke up with hideous scratch marks on his side, seriously they were like claw marks. He also had a pretty bad concussion. This former friend admitted to it, but claimed not to know what he was doing and claimed he was out of it on some sort of weird illness thing. Much to my annoyance my dad let him off, but excluded him, so he had to go back to the school on the reservation."

Rosalie paused as Emmett looked a little lost.

"This ex friend is a quileute, they have a tribe over on La Push reservation, he should have schooled there anyway, but transferred here when his grades were advanced."

Emmett nodded to show he was now up to speed.

"So now my dad has to explain everything to the authorities. He has to explain why he didn't press charges, he has to go over the details of what happened and prove he's taken steps to avoid something happening again, you'd think he was the one who had gone and attacked someone and not the other way around."

Rosalie found herself really opening up to Emmett, she even told him how Jacob had struck out at her once and she wasn't sure why, she hadn't told her dad or Jessica about it, but she just felt able to share it all with Emmett. She started to think she'd been talking for too long, as she spoke of how Jacob once hit her she heard a growling sound coming from Emmett, she assumed he must be hungry.

"He sure sounds like a mixed up kid." Emmett said through a strained voice.

Rosalie nodded.

"I've had nothing to do with him since, he tried to contact me a few times, but I have blocked him out. My dad still keeps in touch with his dad Billy, but they haven't gone fishing together for a long time. As for the gang that was causing so much trouble, we've not seen or heard much from them for a while, but they seem to still be around, they're an odd bunch, I had a run in with them a while back, but I maced the ringleader in the face, he didn't seem at all happy and he threatened me with all sorts of violence, but so far nothing has happened."

Emmett shook his head in surprise.

"You're a strange one, you stand there and recount a run in with some gang, suspected of a whole range of crimes including at one point the murder of a couple of hitch hikers and you sound so blasé about it. Are you some sort of Jedi master who needn't worry" he teased.

Rosalie laughed.

"No i'm no Jedi master, I can handle myself in a fight, but don't get me wrong, the gang leader did scare me, but I spent almost 2 weeks looking over my shoulder and worrying over what he'd do and that was 2 weeks of my independence I lost. I won't give them the satisfaction of making me too scared to enjoy my life. "

Emmett grinned, he liked this girl, she had quite an attitude about her.

"Well I am glad to hear you aren't completely missing the self preservation gene."

Rosalie smiled back.

"Don't worry, if I ever see him or his gang again I won't be approaching them if I can help it. I still can't shake the way he looked at me. I mean the phrase 'if looks could kill' seemed to be written for him and in every vivid memory I have all I can see is his eyes and they are always a weird red colour, it was probably just a trick of the light, but they were dreadful."

Rosalie couldn't quite interpret Emmett's response, he really seemed to dislike something she'd said, he looked angry about something and she couldn't work out what.

Emmett looked back at his watch.

"So much for you getting home to cook for your dad, he'll be beating you home at this rate" he said to lighten the mood.

Rosalie checked her watch and was surprised to see another thirty minutes had passed, time seemed to pass so quickly when she was with Emmett.

"Okay so now I really need to get going, it's been really fun chatting with your Emmett. I'd really like to do it again." she said.

Emmett grinned widely at Rosalie and took a step closer.

"Oh if I have my way we'll be seeing a whole lot more of each other."

Rosalie smiled and felt her cheeks burning again.

"See you tomorrow" she said turning around to go back to her car, she felt Emmett watching her and continue to watch her until she reversed her car from her parking space and driving off.

Rosalie drove home in a very good mood, she found herself singing to herself whilst she cooked dinner and she found herself deep in thought and thinking of Emmett, even Charlie noted her extra good mood when he got home. He tried a few times to find out what the reason was, but she just said shrugged him off and said she was just happy. Besides she wasn't quite ready to tell her dad she was smitten with Emmett Cullen yet.


	5. Clear and Present Danger

5. Clear and Present Danger

When Emmett arrived home he was greeted by Alice before he had reached the door. He didn't give her a chance to speak before picking her up in a bear hug and spinning her around.

"Ok Alice, you were right, I should never have doubted you. I really do like her and she seems to like me, I should never have questioned your vision" he said.

Alice smiled happily, but her expression soon turned serious.

"Emmett put me down please" she said

Emmett placed her on the floor and ruffled her hair, the guttural snarl that escaped from Alice's lips was not becoming of the way she looked. Emmett just laughed, he loved to tease Alice.

Alice put her hands on her hips and tried to retain her stern look, but she was a sucker for Emmett, she could never stay mad at him for long.

"Emmett, I am glad that you now believe my vision and I am glad that things seem to be going in the right direction for you and Rosalie, but there is something I need to tell you. I've had another vision... and Emmett and you're not going to like it."

Emmett frowned, he did not like the sound of this at all.

Emmett started to go back over the discussion he had with Rosalie, this mention of an attack on her dad by a former friend who was a Quileute, known to his kind as werewolves, the way she described it, it sounded like the attack was not intentional, the mention of this friend burning up sounds like he'd just begun to phase, but from Carlisle's past research the phasing only started when vampires were in the area. The Cullen's hadn't been back to Forks for over 80 years so it wasn't their influence. Then Rosalie's mention of this strange gang and her run in with the ring leader, her mentioning of his eyes looking red. A light went off in Emmett's mind.

He took a step closer to his sister, he held up his hand to stop her from talking and then looked her right in her eyes.

"Alice, before you go on, has this anything to do with our kind. I mean, stop me if I am wrong here, but is there perhaps a small gang of vampires in this area, who've been up to no good, mainly going unnoticed, but who drew attention to themselves when a couple of hitch hikers were found dead."

Emmett paused and Alice's eyes were wide with surprise and then narrowed in aggitation.

"Yes you're right. There is a gang, only small in number, but they've been hanging around in the local area for a while. They were responsible for those hitch hikers, but the local authorities put it down to an animal attack. They have actually killed quite a few, but they've been covering their tracks and targeting wanderers- Emmett, how did you know all this, I am not used to someone guessing my visions" Alice said with a frustrated voice.

Emmett laughed, he loved it when Alice got in a strop.

"Rosalie and I spoke for quite a while earlier, for some reason she opened up to me and I get the impression she's not used to doing that. She told me about a former friend of hers who had gone off the rails, ended up hurting her dad Charlie, who doesn't remember much, but did end up with a rather hefty set of scratch marks on his side. This former friend was attending Forks high for a while after transferring from a Quileute school."

Emmett watched as Alice reacted to this bit of information.

"Rosalie also said that this former friend started to go off the rails a bit around the same time that the town was having problems with a gang. Now I may be no genius, but I think we can both assume that this former friend was a new wolf, who had only just started phasing and couldn't control himself... Also Rosalie had a run in with this gang, sounds like she seriously annoyed the leader when she maced him in the face, she ran scared for a while, but having not seen the gang for a while she's relaxed a bit and decided she won't live in fear because of them, I mean do you think she'd be so relaxed if she knew what she was dealing with? If she truly knew she'd probably be in hiding."

Alice shook her head in disbelief.

"You may not be a genius Em, but you are smart, I can't disagree with anything that you've said here., but I'm not so sure you're right about Rosalie either, from what I have seen in my visions even when she knows the truth about our kind she will still be relaxed, she never reacts the way I expect her to."

Emmett knew better than to doubt Alice, but he found that hard to believe.

"Are you still sure she'll be accepting of me" he asked.

Alice grinned and tapped her head.

"Emmett I have absolutely no doubt."

Emmett sighed happily.

"You know she's unusually observant. She spotted the colour of my eyes and I swear she picked up on the change in the colour of my eyes whenever she blushed."

Alice found that quite interesting. In all of her visions she had seen Rosalie being an extended member of their family, being so accepting of them all, even Edward who she seemed to bicker with and Bella who she really didn't seem to understand. Whilst Alice had come to terms with this vision, she didn't yet understand it, the concept of a human not only being aware of what they were, but accepting them for what they were seemed quite strange.

"So... this vision of yours where Rosalie is in danger, what exactly can you see?" Emmett asked.

Alice took a seat on the porch steps and patted the spot next to her for him to join her. She closed her eyes and refocused on the vision so as to get all the details.

"I see this gang, there are two males and one female. They have been watching Rosalie for quite some time, never getting too close, but they are aware of her every move. Every so often they disappear from my sight and I can't understand why, but whenever I see them again they are watching her and waiting. The vision shows Rosalie going to Port Angeles, she's on her own, visiting various clubs. She likes to dance, she's approached by quite a few guys, but she turns them all down, she's not there for that, she's just here for the music and the dancing. They are there too, the club is so crowded Rosalie doesn't see them, but they are there, watching and waiting. I see the club closing and Rosalie leaving. She had booked a taxi, but it's not shown up, she waits for a while, but decides to walk back to her hotel."

Alice paused, she could see Emmett listening intently. She put her hand in his and squeezed, she was coming to the bit that he was sure not to like.

"She decides to take the shortest route possible, which is also the most deserted route, she's just walking through an alley way when the gang make their move. The gangleader appears in front of her and she turns around to go back the way she came, but the female is now blocking her path, she's trapped. The other gang member appears behind the gangleader and they start to move towards her. The female starts to taunt Rosalie and Rosalie seems to think that the female would be easier to get past. The gangleader refers to the female as Victoria, he encourages her to grab Rosalie. Victoria refers to the gangleader as James, she is obviously his mate. The other gang member is Laurent, James has warned him that he is to have first dibs on Rosalie."

Emmett growled, the thought of this happening was making him very angry. Alice squeezed his hand to calm him and she warned him if he couldn't calm down she'd bring Jasper out to do so.

Emmett swallowed down his temper and let Alice continue. She continued, but diluted the detail down so as to spare Emmett.

"Rosalie puts up a fight, but she's no match, they cause her a great deal of pain before they finish her off."

Emmett shook his head at Alice.

"Don't edit Alice, I need to know the detail" he demands.

Alice hesitates and studies Emmett for a few moments, he seems determined though.

"Ok the full version is not pleasant, but if you insist on knowing the details. Rosalie tries to hit at Victoria, but Victoria is too fast for her, Rosalie is pushed against the wall, her heeled shoe snaps and she bangs her head. She's a little shocked and unsteady on her feet, but she's clever enough to try and get the mace out of her bag. James hasn't forgotten the stinging she caused the last time she did this so he snatches the bag away from her and pushes her back down. Rosalie is terrified, but point blank refuses to cry. They fall back into the shadows and Rosalie starts to slowly get up. Seconds later James takes a bite at her shoulder, now she's crying and bleeding, Victoria is next and she takes a bite at her neck. Laurent gets a bite at her side. Rosalie is now on the floor, Victoria and Laurent are full of blood lust and want to feed off her, but James warns them off. He hasn't told them, but he is very attracted to Rosalie, he wants to have her before she dies."

Alice stopped, this was so hard to recount and she could feel Emmett trembling in anger.

"I refuse to go into details as to what he does, but let's just say it's not pretty, it goes on for far too long and it causes Rosalie an insurmountable amount of pain. Once he's satisfied he lets Victoria and Laurent join him and they suck her dry, there's no way she'd survive as a human and they've gone too far for her to become one of us."

Emmett stood up and paced up and down, he was raging inside, he punches at a nearby wall and it crumbles to pieces on the floor.

"I can't… I won't let any of this happen Alice."

Alice quickly joins Emmett and paces with him and tried to comfort him, but he was far too caught up in his rage.

"Jazz..."

Within seconds Jasper was by her side, he'd overheard everything.

"Help me calm him down" she pleaded.

Jasper turns his attention on to Emmett. He used his gift to calm his brother, it took longer than Jasper was used to, but right now Emmett's anger was so strong. Eventually Emmett was subdued.

Jasper and Alice stood either side of Emmett to keep him calm. It takes some time, but eventually Emmett is able to get past his anger and starts to feel a little more relaxed, he knows full well that Jasper has helped him, but he knows that it was needed.

"Sorry" Emmett finally said guiltily

"We won't let it happen" Alice said firmly.

Jasper flashed her a look of uncertainty and she very quickly shook her head to warn him not to say anything further.

"Now we know about it, we'll just have to make sure it never happens. We are aware of the gang and thanks to the vision, we know their names. They may very well be aware that there other vampires around, but they don't know enough about us. I'll keep an eye on their movements and we can all keep an eye on Rosalie, especially you Emmett. You need be near to her as often as you can be. I can't see any visions of them making any moves when you are with her."

Emmett nodded at his sister, she made good points and he'd actually quite like spending more time with Rosalie, even if deep down he still doubted that his sister was right about their being any chance for him and Rosalie to be as close as she had suggested.

"Do you think everyone else will help out" he asked.

Alice sighed.

"Emmett... Esme and Carlisle will bend over backwards to help out. They've worried about you for so long. The fact you have found someone, even if she's a human makes them happy, especially Esme. You already know that Jasper and I will help and whilst Edward and Bella will moan about it and do the usual lectures of how we'd be in danger if humans worked out what we were and you're better off dating within your species, they'll come around, even if they have to be told to by Carlisle and Esme. They may not always show it Emmett, but they both really look up to you and don't want to see you hurt, even if that means protecting some human."

Emmett relaxed even further, he knew his family would do everything in their power to make him happy. For the first time in his existence he'd found someone he cared about, who he wanted to be with and he wasn't about to let some rogue vampires get in the way of that.

"Do you still see your original vision Alice" he asked.

Alice smiled and nodded.

"Yes I can still see that happening, it went for a little while when I forsaw her death, but now we've agreed to protect her it is back. I still see her as one of us and as your long term mate."

Emmett grinned and relaxed further, only this time Jasper didn't need to influence him. The fact Alice could see that vision again made him realise it was still possible to save her. It was now his mission to keep her from harm, he liked the idea of her becoming one of them and being his mate, but he wouldn't make that decision for her. Alice couldn't see why she had become one of them and he wouldn't coerce her in to it.


	6. Stuck on You

6. Stuck on you

Rosalie woke up in a very good mood. Her dreams had been pleasant, they had been of Emmett, she was quite flushed at the thought of how steamy her dreams had gotten. They had seemed so vivid too.

She raced downstairs and found Charlie had beaten her to the dining room table, he was still working on all that paperwork.

"Dad, you're going to give yourself a coronary at this rate" she snapped.

Charlie looked up from the paperwork and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Yeah I know, but I have the review board on Friday, I need to have everything written up and ready for then."

Rosalie huffed, it irritated her so badly that her dad was going through all this hassle. If she had her way, she'd have insisted Jacob be charged with his actions, when he struck her that was a step over the line, but when he attacked her dad that was a giant leap over the line.

"You are just too soft dad, they will probably tell you the same thing. He should have been punished for what he did to you, pure and simple."

Charlie sighed and took a swig of his coffee.

"I know, but before the incidents, he was a good kid. I had to give him some credit, besides from what Billy tells me he's settled back in to his studies and seems more rounded. In fact Billy said he'd been asking after you."

Rosalie flashed Charlie a look of contempt.

"Well he can go on asking, but I won't see him dad. What he did to you is unforgivable" she said.

Charlie groaned, Rosalie could be so headstrong at times.

"Well if you change your mind I have no problems if you wanted to go over the La Push to see him"

Rosalie slammed down the spoon she'd been holding and shook her head.

"Never going to happen Dad, but thanks for your permission."

Charlie shook his head and held his hands up in surrender.

"Anyone would think he'd attacked you and not me"

Rosalie quickly looked away from Charlie, her hand involuntarily rubbed at her right cheek, which Jacob had hit, when they had fought.

She'd never told Charlie and he didn't need to know right now, she could feel him watching her and she knew her reaction must have seemed odd. Charlie was often too observant for his own good, She tried to quickly change the direction of the conversation.

"Well when he hurt you he hurt me" she said.

Charlie eyed her suspiciously, he'd suspected for some time that Jacob and Rosalie had some sort of run in. He remembered her returning home one evening and it was clear she'd been crying, she said Jacob had shouted at her, but she was odd and erratic and the next day she'd gone to school with an unusual amount of make up on, but Charlie knew his daughter, he knew her need to appear strong and independent so he'd never pushed it.

He remembered bringing up his suspicion to Jacob that morning in his office, before Jacob had lashed out, Rosalie's reaction a few seconds earlier had further increased his suspicions, yet he still couldn't find himself hating on Jacob.

Charlie decided to let it lie for now, but after the investigation was over he and Rosalie would be having a talk.

They finished their breakfast in relative silence and made their way to the school independently.

Despite being affectionate with Charlie at home, Rosalie had always insisted on making her own way in, she could not stand the idea of being driven to school by her dad.

Rosalie had a pleasant drive to school. She'd decided to go in her BMW today as the forecast was for rain. As she arrived at the school she smiled as she saw Emmett's Jeep. She parked in the spot next to it and got out.

She almost jumped out of her skin as she saw Emmett standing behind her.

"Blimey Emmett, are you trying to give me a heart attack" she scolded.

Emmett laughed and shook his head apologetically.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, it's just I thought I'd come over and be all gentlemanly and offer to carry your books. Though can I say if you don't go for all that chivalry stuff then I can change my statement and say I couldn't wait to come over and say hi and say how hot you look."

Rosalie laughed hysterically. She was about to tell him off for the chivalry crap, but it was like he could read her mind and see that she wasn't into all that nonsense.

"Well I think I'd rather be told I look hot than have someone carry my books, so I'll take the second option" she said.

She locked her car and started to walk alongside Emmett, she could sense half the students in the parking lot staring at them.

"Well I think we're going to be today's main topic of conversation" she said.

Emmett looked around and saw several faces staring at them. He flashed an dorky looking lad a big grin and chuckled at his response.

"I've always wanted to be famous, fancy giving them something to really talk about" he asked.

Rosalie hesitated for a second and bit her lip, but could see a look of mischief coming from Emmett.

"sure" she said

Suddenly Emmett scooped her up into his arms and picked her up, she didn't have chance to respond before he leant forward and planted a kiss on her lips. The surge of electricity that went through her body was immense, she was suddenly glad to be in his arms as she was sure she'd fall over had she not been supported.

She heard the deafening silence around them, she didn't need to look around to know that every pair of eyes would be on them, she let out a little giggle and saw Emmett grinning down at her.

"You don't do things by half" she joked.

Emmett winked, he laughed and gently set her back down on her feet, but he kept a hold of her hand. His hand felt oddly cold, but not entirely unpleasant.

She looked over and caught Jessica and Angela gawping at them, Jessica was practically bouncing up and down, there was no doubt that she'd seen the whole thing, Rosalie was going to be grilled none stop today.

She also spotted Mike Newton, he was far from impressed. He appeared positively green with envy at Emmett right now.

"Well I think we've just about made everyone's day, we'll be the talk of the school and if I know my friend as well as I think I do, I am going to be exhausted by lunchtime as she'll be going on at me none stop."

Emmett shrugged. "Let them talk, let them wonder... besides, I should thank them all really, I mean all their nosiness gave me the perfect excuse to sweep the girl of my dreams off her feet.. . literally!"

Rosalie laughed and rolled her eyes, that line was so cheesy, yet from Emmett it managed to come across as quite sweet and endearing.

The bell rang to signal the start of the day.

The school yard began to empty as people reluctantly went inside. Rosalie and Emmett were still holding hands as they entered the building.

"See you at lunchtime?" Emmett made it sound almost like a statement of fact rather than a question.

Rosalie smiled happily.

"It's a date" she teased.

Emmett didn't even flinch at the word date, so she took that as a good sign.

"See you there then" he said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Rosalie walked happily to her first lesson and took her time reaching her desk, she could see Jessica squirming in her seat, she obviously wanted answers and she wanted them bad, but much to Rosalie's amusement Mr Bannerman sprang a test on them and ordered silence. Rosalie enjoyed every minute of the lesson, she could almost hear Jessica's thoughts screaming at her.

As they headed to their next lesson Jessica started to probe her for details. Rosalie explained that she and Emmett spent ages talking yesterday and bonded over their cars. Jessica groaned at that, she said that only Rosalie could find such a weird topic of conversation to entertain her. She then explained that she really liked him, he really seemed to like her and that they had a date at lunchtime.

Jessica was obviously delighted at this.

"I need to know how it goes" she demanded.

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and tried to keep her face neutral.

"Maybe" she teased.

Before Jessica had chance to protest the lesson began and Rosalie got an hour of peace. The rest of the morning passed quite slowly, until finally it was lunchtime.

Rosalie headed out the classroom to make her way to the cafeteria when she bumped in to Alice Cullen and her boyfriend Jasper.

"Hey" she said

Jasper just nodded at her, but Alice greeted her in her usual bubbly and warm nature.

"Emmett sent me" Alice said almost bouncing on her feet.

Rosalie felt her heart sink, she assumed that Alice was going to tell her that their lunch date was off.

"He said to tell you that he thought the cafeteria might be a bit crowded so wondered if you'd like to join him for a picnic"

Rosalie brightened up at this and rather liked that idea.

"Sure, where is he" she asked

Alice grinned and without any warning linked her arm with Rosalie's.

"I'll show you"

She led Rosalie to the spot where Emmett was and had disappeared with Jasper before Rosalie could even thank her.

Rosalie's eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets as she saw how much food Emmett had laid out on the blanket. She surveyed the area he'd chosen, it wasn't what she would normally choose, he'd chosen a well shaded area, which was a shame as the sun had just come out, but he had obviously gone to some effort so she dismissed her inner idea to suggest they move to a different spot.

"Is there anyone joining us, or do you just have a huge appetite" she joked.

Emmett looked up and smirked.

"Oh I have already eaten, this is all for you, I wasn't sure what you liked so I got a bit of everything.

Rosalie took a seat on the picnic blanket and surveyed the offerings. He was right, there seemed to be pretty much a bit of everything here. Including things she'd never eat in a million years, but there was plenty she did like. She helped herself to a few things and felt guilty of everything that was left over.

"I'm not a big eater" she said

Emmett shrugged "Don't worry about it, I am sure we'll find some hungry students who'll take the leftovers off our hands."

Rosalie and Emmett spent the lunch period together and it felt to Rosalie like they had chatted none stop. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but she found it so easy to open up.

"It's so odd, I've told you more about me since yesterday than I've told even my closest of friends. I'm not normally this open and chatty, you should feel honoured."

Emmett put his hand on his heart and dramatically claimed "Oh the honour"

Rosalie chuckled and hit him on the arm, her laughter soon stopped as pain racked through her hand.

"Ouch" she said, nursing her hand.

Emmett was suddenly very concerned and attentive and started to fuss.

"I'm okay, I just didn't realise you were quite so solid" she whimpered.

Emmett relaxed as he saw her hand wasn't broken. He'd been around Carlisle for long enough to be able to recognise injuries, she'd just have a bruise.

"So what are your plans for this weekend" Emmett asked.

Rosalie finished chewing what was in her mouth and took a drink to wash it down.

"Well I spend most weekends in Port Angeles. I like the night life over there."

Emmett's eyes darkened a little as he replayed Alice's vision in his mind. He wondered what the best option would be whether to try and persuade her do do something somewhere else or offer to go with her or just follow her from a distance, but whatever he decided she couldn't be allowed to go there on her own.

"Do you go with friends" he asked.

Rosalie shook her head.

"No it's usually just me. I tend to book into the regent hotel, it's only a 5 minute walk to the best clubs" she replied.

Rosalie noticed the look of concern on Emmett's face.

"Emmett... I have been spending my weekends in Port Angeles for well over a year now and I know the place well, I'm a big girl and can look after myself."

Emmett forgot how observant Rosalie was and he quickly tried to correct Rosalie's assumption.

"No, don't get me wrong, I'm not the type of guy who thinks that just because you're female you should stay at home and not go out. It's just I'll miss you that's all, I was hoping to spend my weekend with you."

Rosalie cursed internally as she felt her cheeks burn.

"Oh I see"

Rosalie played with a strand of her hair and smiled.

"I could show you around Port Angeles if you like, introduce you to the night life." She offered.

This pleased Emmett, it meant he could keep an eye on her and keep her safe.

"That's fantastic, I am up for that, you'll have to let me know the hotel details so I can book an extra room" he said not wanting to appear too pushy.

Rosalie was pleasantly surprised, Emmett wasn't like most guys she'd met, he seemed to be interested in her as a person and not just her as a body.

"Tell you what I will sort that out. If it's okay with you I would rather not tell my dad that we're going together just yet. He's just a little old fashioned and we have a 'need to know' arrangement, he sort of lets me go on these weekends as long as he doesn't get all the details, if that makes sense.

Emmett nodded in agreement.

"No problems, but just so you know, I will be letting my dad know though.

He saw Rosalie bit her lip.

"Don't worry, he won't tell your dad, Carlisle is very discreet. It's just an arrangement I have with him. Which is 'as long as I know where you are and what you're doing I don't mind' thing."

Rosalie laughed, her cheeks were starting to ache with all the laughing she was doing today.

"So that's a deal then. We'll finalise the arrangements and decide how we're travelling on Friday, I tend to leave straight after school so we can work out how we handle the logistics later."

Emmett was quick to agree.

At that moment the bell went and they quickly packed up, the sun had gone in behind the clouds and it had gotten dull out, some students remained where they are, they obviously had a free period, Emmett and Rosalie passed over the left over food to a group of students with small lunch boxes, they seemed more than pleased. Then they headed inside for their next class.

They spent the class working through the topic and chatting, Mrs Reed seemed pleased that Rosalie was helping the new student to settle in.

Their last lesson was separate and Rosalie had to tolerate Jessica drilling her for the latest gossip, but thankfully the teacher had kept them busy for most of the class.

The rest of the day went by quickly and Rosalie headed home in a happy daze. As she was making dinner for her and Charlie the phone rang. She wiped her hands and went to answer it, assuming it was Charlie apologising for being so late.

"Hello" she said in a polite voice.

"Hello" came the gruff reply.

Rosalie had to tighten her hand around the receiver to stop her from dropping it, she was a mixture of shocked and angry at who had the cheek to be on the phone.

"What the hell are you doing phoning here Jacob" she asked.

Rosalie could hear Jacob pacing in the background.

"I just needed to check you were... okay."

Rosalie was fuming.

"How dare you call here to check if I am okay after all this time. Besides, isn't it Charlie that you should be checking up on, he's the one you hurt so badly." She snarled.

She heard Jacob's breath hitch.

"He's not the one hanging out with the wrong sort"he snapped back.

Rosalie let out an exasperated sigh.

"What the hell does that mean" she demanded.

Jacob didn't reply straight away, she could hear the tapping of his feet, he was obviously agitated over something.

"You're new boyfriend is not what you think, you should get better taste in men"

Rosalie was now getting very angry.

"First of all, how the hell do you know about Emmett, second of all what business is it of yours and Thirdly where do you get off in thinking you have the right to comment on anything regarding me and my life."

She waited.

Silence

She waited some more.

"What's a matter, cat got your tongue" she asked.

Her finger hovered over the receiver, she was losing her patience and was considering hanging up when Jacob groaned.

"Just watch your back" he snapped and hung up the phone.

Rosalie slammed the phone back on the receiver and paced the room.

How dare he call her after all this time, how dare he try to warn her against Emmett, how dare he think he can waltz back into her life and throw his weight around.


	7. Perspective

7. Perspective

She finished pacing just in time for Charlie to get home. He immediately picked up her mood, he sat back and watched on as she stormed around the kitchen, her anger evident in everything she did. Charlie was never sure how to handle Rosalie when she was in one of her moods like this, he loved his daughter dearly, but when she got into a mood like this she was barely recognisable.

Charlie bit his tongue and bided his time. Rosalie walked into the dining room and he heard the plates as they were banged onto the table, he made his way into the dining room and saw Rosalie was already seated, she glanced up and flashed him a very strained smile.

As Charlie sat opposite her, he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt, he decided he couldn't put it off any longer.

"Well... you tried to smile at me just now, so I take it that it's nothing I have done, but care to tell me why you're so tense?"

Rosalie chewed on the food that she had in her mouth and tried to steady her anger, she was still fuming and she couldn't seem to calm down.

"The phone rang"

Charlie waited for her to elaborate, but when she didn't he had to probe her for more details.

"So I take it you answered it then."

Rosalie flashed Charlie a look of contempt and put her hand up to stop him from talking more.

"No shit Sherlock"

Charlie tried not to laugh, Rosalie had picked up that phrase from his dad before he'd died and whilst it was a family in joke he really didn't like that sort of language from Rosalie. He tried to keep his face neutral, but he did break a slight smile.

"Language Rosalie" he said

Rosalie let a little grin through and felt a little bit of anger lifting off her shoulders, but she was still incredibly wound up.

"It was Jacob,... on the phone."

Charlie started to feel like he now understood why Rosalie was so wound up.

"I see"

Rosalie could see that Charlie wasn't going to push her along so she put her elbow on the table and leant her head into her hand.

"It was a surprise for him to call, I was already annoyed at hearing his voice then he started to say something that really annoyed me before hanging up on me."

Rosalie looked over to Charlie and frowned.

"Dad, when the Cullens moved to forks I got the impression that they hadn't been here before."

Charlie was a little confused at the change in direction, he wondered if Rosalie was trying to change the subject.

"That's right, they moved down from somewhere up near Alaska, they hadn't heard of Forks until Carlisle was asked to join the local hospital."

Rosalie frowned.

"That's what I thought. When Jacob called, I thought he was perhaps calling for you, but he called to tell me that I shouldn't be hanging around Emmett Cullen."

Rosalie had to take some deep breaths to control her anger as he said the words.

"First of all I don't know how he knows that I have spent time with Emmett, he's a nice guy, we get on and I'm helping him to settle in, secondly Emmett has been nothing but kind and nice and he's not done anything to make me think otherwise and thirdly what the hell business is it of his dad, seriously, he hurts you and causes all this trouble and then doesn't get in touch for all this time and now suddenly he thinks he's my big brother or something and is warning me off spending time with Emmett."

Charlie let Rosalie finish and once she was quiet for long enough he tried to weigh up the situation.

"So let me get this straight, you did as I asked and you welcomed the new students. You've gotten... friendly with Emmett and somehow Jacob knows this and he's warned you off Emmett"

Rosalie nodded.

Charlie shook his head and then laughed.

"Sounds like he's jealous to me."

Rosalie glared at Charlie.

"Jealous? We haven't spoken in ages, and when we did we were nothing but friends, so now are you suggesting he see me being friendly to Emmett and know he sees me as something more. I don't buy that dad, besides he didn't just tell me to stay away from Emmett, he tried to say that Emmett wasn't who I thought and that insinuated he knew Emmett."

"Rosalie, I think everyone, but you, knew that Jacob had a thing for you, but you never saw him as anything but a friend. That can be quite hard on a guy you know, he's probably just said what he did to try and put you off Emmett in some way."

Rosalie tried to find something to say in response to Charlie, but she was coming up a blank, her temper was rising and the last thing she wanted to do was start to swear and annoy Charlie, he was very good about her having her freedom at weekends and she didn't want to jeopardise the upcoming weekend, not if there was still a chance of Emmett joining her.

Charlie sensed the conversation was over and he changed the subject, they spent the last 10 minutes of their dinner in an uneasy semi silence.

Rosalie did the dishes and wished her dad goodnight, she spent the remainder of the evening in her room, trying to digest what Charlie was saying.

The following morning she did her best to be her usual self around Charlie, it wasn't often they let a conversation die off like that.

"Morning" she said, helping herself to some breakfast, she glanced at the paperwork stacked by Charlie and sighed.

"Can I ask a favour of you dad?"

Charlie raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side, he took a sip from his coffee and put it down.

"Well that depends on what it is, but I don't usually say no to you"

Rosalie grinned, it was true she had Charlie wrapped around her little finger most of the time.

"At School, can you not make it too obvious to Emmett that you know that he and I like each other and have spent some time together, It's just we've only just started to talk and I would quite like to get to know him better before I get to the 'introducing to dad' stage."

Charlie laughed.

"Oh come on now Rosalie, you know me better than that, i'm the perfect example of restrained when it comes to your love life. I'll do my over protective father bit when you introduce him to me properly. I won't scare him away I promise."

Rosalie grinned at Charlie and winked, she knew that Charlie was good at not being over bearing, but she just couldn't resist bringing it up, the conversation last night over Jacob was still playing on her mind, could Charlie be right, she had never seen Jacob as more than a brother figure and to think he may have seen her as more just seemed so wrong.


	8. Planning

8. Planning

It wasn't until after lunch that Rosalie saw Emmett, she felt instantly at ease around him and he seemed just as pleased to see her as she was him. They chatted away in between working during advanced calculus, discussing their plans for the weekend. She was quite excited about spending time with Emmett in Port Angeles, it had been a while since she had someone to enjoy the city with.

After the class finished they had a free period so went for a walk together, Rosalie felt so comfortable around Emmett and she felt like she'd known him a lot longer than she had, he was so open. As they headed away from the school and into the grounds they passed Edward and Bella, who were lounging on one of the school benches, Rosalie smiled politely and noticed that Edward retuned a strained smiled in return, but Bella scowled at her, which unnerved Rosalie.

_Jeez what crawled up her ass _ she thought

Edwards eyes flickered to Bella and then back to Rosalie, only when they returned they were no longer polite or friendly, Rosalie felt very uncomfortable at the hostility. She involuntarily squeezed Emmett's hand a little tighter and she felt him stiffen at the side of her. Emmett stared directly at Edward and Bella and Rosalie heard no-one speak, but something happened. A few minutes later and Edward and Emmett broke eye contact and suddenly Edward spoke. His voice was polite, but there was a distinct strain to the tone.

"Sorry we've not had chance to speak before now Rosalie, Emmett has said a lot of nice things about you."

"Th-Thanks" Rosalie responded, a little taken aback and confused.

Edward nudged Bella who flashed him a look, but followed the lead.

"Yes, sorry if i've seemed off, but i'm not very good around new people. I don't tend to find change too easy." Bella added.

Rosalie smiled and nodded her head.

"No problems, if you guys need anything, just let me know"

Edward and Bella nodded and Rosalie couldn't help but notice how Emmett and Edward were staring at each other again, she tried not to stare at them, but it was very odd. She felt Emmett's posture relax a little and he started to walk, she did her best to keep up with him and didn't speak until they were well away from Edward and Bella.

"What on earth was that about?"

"Oh nothing, they're always like that" Emmett responded.

Rosalie just laughed.

"You know there must be something about you, I came to school today in a foul mood, but you made it better and even that didn't put me in the good mood you've put me in."

Emmett gave a cheeky grin.

"I have that affect sometime, not that I wish to change your happier mood, but may I ask what had soured it in the first place?"

Rosalie hesitated, she bit at her bottom lip and started to consider her words, but then she decided just to be open and honest, she felt so at ease talking to Emmett.

"I had a phone call last night, remember I told you about Jacob, the former friend who hurt my dad. It was him."

"Oh, I take it you didn't like what he had to say, Was it about your dad?"

Rosalie shook her head and sighed.

"No, it was about you."

Emmett made sure that his posture and face remained neutral, but he wasn't liking the sound of this too much.

"I'm honoured, what did this Jacob kid say about me?"

Rosalie studied Emmett's face and grimaced.

"He warned me off you, told me that I should be careful who I choose to be around and that you're bad news. I can't tell you how mad he made me feel, not only is it none of his business who I see, I don't know how he knows about you in the first place and I certainly don't see how he can know anything about you, unless I've missed he bit where you two know each other."

Emmett didn't miss a beat.

"The first I knew about Jacob was when you told me about him, maybe he's sweet on you."

Rosalie glowered at Emmett, he put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Charlie said that to me too, but I can't believe that, he's like, or rather, he was like a kid brother to me, there has never been any romantic linking at all."

Emmett laughed and put his hands down.

"For you at least."

Rosalie let that comment slide for now.

"Anyhow, I told him to mind his own business and we argued, then dad told me that he may have a thing for me, which put me in a mood, but I've decided not to let it get to me anymore."

Emmett nodded his head in encouragement.

"Ok so no talk about Jacob, I think that I can do that."

Rosalie grinned, relieved that it was all out in the open, she wouldn't let Jacob Black stop her from getting to know Emmett better.

As they walked to their next class they chatted freely, focussing on plans for the weekend, as the class began and Rosalie concentrated on her work, Emmett mulled over the conversation they had just had, it was clear Jacob had only given a high level warning, but he wondered if he could go on to cause problems, there was nothing stopping him from revealing his true nature, he glanced towards Rosalie and watched her as she worked, he hadn't been around her for long, but he couldn't help but love her company. In all his existence he had never been around someone who he felt a connection with, but how ironic that it finally happens and it's a human girl he falls for.

Rosalie glances up and finds Emmett staring, she grins at him and he snaps out of it, they share a smile and then both get on with their work.

The rest of the day passes without incident, they stuck to the 'no Jacob' rule and it worked a treat, by the time the day had ended and Rosalie headed home she was in a much better mood. She was surprised to see Charlie had beaten her home. He was sat at the dining room table surrounded in paperwork, she said a quick hello and got down to making their dinner.

Whilst in the kitchen the phone rang and Charlie got to it before she did, Rosalie continued with the dinner until Charlie came in with the phone in his hand.

"It's Jacob" he said, holding the phone out to her.

Rosalie felt her good mood slipping.

"I don't want to talk to him dad"

Charlie sighed and relayed the information on the phone, Rosalie heard Jacobs voice, but couldn't make out what he was saying, but by the frown on Charlie's face she could only assume he was trying to convince him to try again.

"Fine, give it here" she demanded.

Charlie hesitated for a moment, then passed the phone to Rosalie.

"What" she shouted

"I see our conversation yesterday didn't do any good, you still seem to be spending time with your new boyfriend."

Rosalie's face turned red in anger and Charlie could see how mad she was, she put her hand over the receiver and asked her dad to excuse her for a moment. Charlie frowned, but did as he was told and returned to the dining room, not that it did much good as he could still hear clearly from there.

"Damn it Jacob, what gives you the right to try and dictate my life."

"I'm not trying to dictate anything, just warning you to choose who you hang around with more carefully."

Rosalie paced in the kitchen, her heels clicked loudly on the kitchen tiles and Charlie didn't need to see his daughter to imagine what her face must look like.

"Jacob, I am going to say this very slowly and clearly, but there is absolutely nothing you can say that would make me want to stop hanging around with Emmett. Aside from the fact it isn't any of your business who I see, he's a very decent guy and you ceased all rights to 'look out for me' after you attacked my dad and caused him all this trouble. "

Jacob tried to interrupt, but Rosalie refused to let him.

"No you listen to me Jacob. I will not discuss this any further with you, I told Emmett about our talk yesterday and he was actually pretty good about it, both he and Charlie seem to think this is all down to you having some sort of thing for me, but lets get this clear right now, there has never been a you and me, I used to see you as a little brother figure and a good friend, but nothing more and now I see you as nothing but a nuisance."

Jacob started to laugh, which angered Rosalie even further.

"I don't have a thing for you Rosalie, I just don't want you to be stupid, Emmett is no good for you."

"Don't you dare laugh at me Jacob, I will not have this conversation with you any further, now if you don't mind I am busy."

Rosalie ended the call before Jacob had chance to say anything else. She stomped into the hall and replaced the phone.

"Dad, if he calls again I don't want to speak to him."

Charlie didn't argue and just nodded. Over the course of the evening the phone rang half a dozen times, for the first few times Charlie answered and Rosalie overheard him trying to politely put Jacob off, but after a while even Charlie stopped answering the phone.

When Rosalie went to school the next day she told Emmett about the phone call and the several failed attempts afterwards, he asked what Jacob had said about him this time. Rosalie explained it was much the same as before and that she'd not given him the chance to say anything else, Emmett laughed it off, but inside he was relieved, it was clear that Jacob was set to become a problem.

Over the next two days Emmett and Rosalie settled into a nice routine. They met up in the morning, spent lunch together and enjoyed each other's company when they could. Aside from asking each other lots of questions about what they liked and disliked they spent a lot of their time talking over their plans for Port Angeles. The closer the weekend came the more excited Rosalie became.

Jacob tried to call several times each day, but Rosalie refused to waste any more time on him. Whether Charlie and Emmett were right or not Jacob was being a jerk.


	9. Port Angeles

**A/N **_Thanks to everyone who has put this story on Alert or reviewed so far, I hope you enjoy the story as it progresses. _

_This chapter represents the start of a change in pace and I hope you enjoy it. I welcome any reviews/suggestions/criticisms. I can assure you there won't be any long delays in updates._

_I have most of the story written and the remainder planned out._

_~Moo ~_

9. Port Angeles

Friday had finally arrived, Rosalie had told her dad before she left home that she'd be doing her usual trip to Port Angeles. She had her bag packed in her car and was counting down the hours till she could head off to Port Angeles for the weekend with Emmett.

Emmett wasn't at school that morning, but he'd told Rosalie about it the night before, he had to run some errands for his dad and make some preparations for the weekend. This meant that Rosalie spent a large part of the day with Jessica who was desperate for some gossip. She wanted to know everything about Emmett and how much Rosalie liked him.

Rosalie answered all the questions asked, but never in as much detail as Jess wanted. She did however let slip that she was off to Port Angeles this weekend and that Emmett would be going too.

"No Way!"

Rosalie nudged Jessica in the ribs to keep it down and nodded.

"Why Rosalie, you move fast."

Rosalie shook her head and sighed.

"He's a perfect gentleman, we're just going to enjoy the night life, don't you go shooting your mouth off. Dad knows me and Emmett are spending time together, but I haven't told him we'll be at Port Angeles together, he prefers not to know too much detail."

Jessica met Rosalie's stern gaze and nodded.

"I'll keep it to myself, I promise."

Rosalie wasn't convinced about that, but let it slide, she was saved any further inquisition by a pop quiz followed by the lunch bell. Rosalie was more than pleased when she found Emmett waiting outside the room for her.

"Get everything sorted this morning then" she asked.

Emmett nodded and grinned.

"All sorted, I'm all yours till Sunday night"

Rosalie and Emmett went to the cafeteria together, but Emmett didn't eat, he mentioned that he'd eaten earlier with his dad. Rosalie and Emmett chatted away whilst she ate, she noticed that Emmett's siblings sat nearby, she tried not to pay them much attention and concentrated on Emmett.

As they discussed Rosalie's favourite club she noticed that Emmett was staring over at his siblings, Rosalie followed his gaze and spotted that Alice had a strange look upon her face and that Jasper, Edward and Bella were all fussing around her, she was about to ask Emmett what was happening, but Alice's expression returned to normal and everyone seemed to relax including Emmett, he met her gaze and Rosalie was about to ask, but Emmett quickly changed the subject and started to ask about where to eat when they got there.

Rosalie sensed that she was missing something, but she couldn't quite read the situation so she played along with Emmett and allowed him to change the subject.

After the bell went Rosalie gathered her things ready to go to class, Emmett suggested she go on ahead and save him a seat and he'd catch her up, as she left the dining room she spotted Emmett talking animatedly to his sister and the rest of his siblings. She didn't want to appear too nosey so she quickly walked to their class, wondering if Emmett would share what had happened.

Emmett wasted no time in finding out what Alice had seen, he knew all too well that his sister had had a vision.

As Alice shared her vision of the danger that Rosalie was in Emmett did not like what he heard and made a note of all the details Alice shared to try and steer Rosalie away from those situations.

"You can't possibly think you can protect her all the time" Edward sighed.

Emmett growled at his brother, who took a step back and put his arm around Bella and muttered something in her ear about how they shouldn't be putting themselves out so much for Rosalie. Emmett stepped towards Edward, but Alice stood in between them, despite her petite frame she had no issues about standing up to her brothers.

"Jazz please" Alice pleaded

Jasper nodded and sent waves of calm out to Edward and Emmett. Within a few seconds the situation was diffused, everyone knew that Jasper had used his gift to calm them down, but they didn't fight against it, the school cafeteria was not the place to get into an argument.

Bella held onto Edwards hand and flashed an apologetic smile to Emmett.

"We know you like her Emmett, but please be careful, the last thing we need to do is for this to end badly and have us all under suspicion, is a human girl worth endangering us all?" Bella asked.

Emmett, still under the calming effects of Jasper stared at Bella.

"I've never felt like this about anyone, remember there was a time when Edward was just some 'human boy' that you fell for, it may have been a different era back then, but I don't recall you showing any hesitation in pursuing him and I was supportive of you back then, even when the rest of the family tried to convince you otherwise ."

Emmett folded his arms and looked straight at Bella, who couldn't think how to reply to that.

Both she and Edward looked a little abashed at what Emmett had said, they'd been with the family as a couple for almost 100 years, but Emmett was right, when Bella found Edward dying of Spanish influenza she had begged Carlisle to save him, they had taken a risk in doing so, but Bella got her wish and they had been together ever since, was this any different, they may be in a more modern world, but was Emmett's feelings for Rosalie any different or more dangerous?

_You both know I am right_ Emmett thought to himself knowing full well that Edward would hear his thoughts.

Emmett went on to remember scenes from back when Edward became one of them, including a tense few days where there were humans searching for his body and the family were at risk of being discovered.

Edward hugged Bella close to him and nodded towards Emmett.

"We're sorry Emmett, we should be more understanding."

Emmett shrugged it off and promised them he was fine, he returned his attentions to Alice who gave him as much detail as possible of possible dangers over the weekend.

By the time Emmett arrived in the classroom he was a little late, he apologised to the teacher and quickly slid into place next to Rosalie, she was about to ask him what was going on, but he bet her to it.

"Sorry about that, Alice wasn't feeling too well over lunch so I was just checking on her, she had a funny turn, sometimes she has these vacant episodes, but she seems fine now though. Jasper is keeping a good eye on her."

Rosalie nodded and thanked Emmett for telling her, relieved it wasn't anything serious.

As the day ended Rosalie gathered her things and headed out to her car with Emmett, she noticed his car wasn't in the car park and was pleased when he suggested they drive together in her car. As she drove them out of the car park she was relieved to see that Charlie was still in his office and stood talking to a colleague and didn't notice her as she drove past his window.

The trip to Port Angeles was uneventful, they checked into their hotel and found that they had adjoining rooms, they each got changed and headed out for dinner.

Rosalie suggested Bella Italia, but Emmett said he didn't really like eating there, instead he took her to a nearby vendor serving fast food. Rosalie tried to appear enthusiastic whilst eating a sloppy joe, she didn't have the heart to tell Emmett that this wasn't her type of food. They enjoyed the fresh air and chatted freely.

After the meal Rosalie suggested a shortcut to the club, but Emmett was quick to say no, Rosalie was taken by surprise by his reaction, but was appeased when he said he just wanted to spend more time together with her and suggested they walk a longer route, Rosalie was still a little unsure of how Emmett had reacted. But agreed to the scenic route.

By the time they reached the club Rosalie had noticed that Emmett seemed a little on edge, she asked a few times what was wrong, but he kept saying nothing, his mood seemed to relax significantly once they had reached the club and headed inside. The club had a very modern interior, it was very busy, Rosalie wasted no time in dragging Emmett to the dance floor for a dance, she loved the fact that several pairs of eyes watched her and Emmett as they moved on the dance floor. She was used to the attention she got for her looks, but with Emmett with her she was getting extra attention, they must have been quite the sight though. Both she and Emmett were pretty good looking and they looked even better when together.

Rosalie was loving every minute of it and Emmett had no problems keeping up with her, just a few times though he seemed tense and seemed to be looking around as though searching for someone, Rosalie just assumed he'd caught someone gawking at them, as the night wore on and the room got quieter they were enjoying a slow dance, Rosalie felt Emmett tense and tried to turn around to get a look at what had caused him to react, but his grip on her was pretty firm.

"Emmett, you okay" she asked

Emmett loosened his grip as though her voice had snapped him out of something and she felt him relax a bit more

"I'm fine, just enjoying myself"

Rosalie wasn't convinced, but continued to dance with Emmett and didn't want the night to end. They decided to take a break and got a table at a corner of the room, Rosalie cuddled into Emmett and they watched the people left on the dance floor and enjoyed each others company.

"So what do you think to the club then."

"It's great, I can see why you like it so much" Emmett replied.

Rosalie grinned and took a sip out of her cocktail, her eyes scanned the room and she thought she

saw someone she recognised, she tried to focus more, but the lighting made it difficult, but she was sure that it was the gang leader she'd had a run in with, she felt a little surge of panic and felt her heart hammering in her chest.

"Rosalie, what's wrong"

"No..nothing, I mean I don't think it's anything"

Emmett went quiet, Rosalie turned to him and saw he was staring at the gang leader, she couldn't see his face clearly, but he didn't look at all happy, she watched on silently as Emmett and the gang leader stared at each other intently, Rosalie started to feel uneasy.

"Emmett, do you recognise him" she asked.

Emmett didn't react at first, but after a moment he turned his full attention to Rosalie.

"No, but you seemed to and I really didn't like the way he was looking at you." Rosalie leant her head against his shoulder.

"I think that's him, the guy I told you about, the guy I maced in the face that time."

Rosalie felt the muscles in Emmetts arm tighten as he digested what she said.

"He won't lay a finger on you, that's a promise"

Rosalie couldn't put a finger on why, but she didn't doubt what Emmett just said, as they both looked back over to where they had seen him, he was gone, they both scanned the room, but neither could see him.

The incident had ruined the buzz for Rosalie, she told Emmett she wanted to go home, he scanned the room once more and agreed with Rosalie that they should go. Rosalie followed Emmett to the cloakroom and they got their things, he helped her into her coat and they set off back to their hotel, Emmett held onto Rosalie tightly, she felt a little better knowing he was there with her.

Rosalie suggested a shortcut back to the hotel, but Emmett wasn't keen, he suggested they stick to the route they had taken to get here, Rosalie didn't argue. They walked quite fast back towards their hotel, Emmett was leading Rosalie by the arm, but both were tense and Rosalie could see that Emmett was on edge. About half way to the hotel their was a barricade and some police, there had been some sort of incident and it was cordoned off, they watched on as the police turned people back in the direction they had gone.

"Shortcut it is then" Rosalie said

She felt Emmett stiffen and stay where he was, but after what seemed like a long time studying the situation he agreed and Rosalie led the way. As they headed to the back streets and alleys there were several other people going to same way, Rosalie felt more at ease, but it was clear that Emmett did not.

As they wound through the alleys and neared their hotel the other people walking with them started to thin out, at the final alley Rosalie hesitated, it was normally more well lit than this, but they were so close to their hotel and it was too late to turn back now.

She felt Emmett squeeze her hand and she turned to meet his eyes.

"This is the last alley, it's normally better lit, but what choice do we have"

Emmett gave a curt nod and they started to walk down the alley, they were around half way when a crashing noise behind them startled them both, Rosalie felt Emmett pull her close and he swung them both around to look back up the alley. Rosalie couldn't see anything, but Emmetts vision was much clearer and he could see the dumpster that had been rolled across the entrance to the alley blocking their path, he barely resisted the urge to growl.

"Come on" he said, picking up their pace and almost dragging Rosalie through the rest of the alley, he could hear Rosalie's heart hammering in her chest, his eyes began to see the exit of the alley, but he also saw the clear form of a figure blocking it, his senses were clear, this was a vampire and the scent was so strong it was clear that it wasn't alone.

Emmett stopped and looked back over his shoulder.

"Emmett, what's wrong, what's going on, I'm scared" Rosalie said in a strained voice.

Emmett hugged Rosalie to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"Rosalie, I need to ask something very big of you, whatever you see or hear in the next few minutes, I need you to trust me. Whatever happens I will not hurt you and more importantly I won't let anyone else harm you either, just listen to what I say and do as I ask and we'll get through this."

Rosalie felt sick, she was so afraid and she felt like her heart was trying to escape, but there was something in her that told her that Emmett was to be trusted. Her throat was tight and her mouth was dry and she didn't think she could speak so she did the only thing she could and nodded.

Emmett gave her a strained smile and pressed his lips to her mouth, it was a passionate kiss and she responded immediately almost forgetting the situation they were in, all too soon Emmett pulled away and a loud sound startled her from the left.

"Oh bless, look at that. I try to get close to you and you mace me in my face, he tries and you're all but jumping into his bed." Sneered the unseen figure.

Rosalie didn't respond, she just pressed her body as close as she could to Emmett.

"You won't touch her" Emmett's voice boomed.

"That's what you think, face it, you may be big, but you're no match for three of us, you should just let us have her and get out of here, you'll just slow down the inevitable anyway, she's mine."

Emmett spun Rosalie around till she was pinned behind him, with the cold brick of the wall behind her back and the coldness of Emmett's body in front of her she felt herself shivering uncontrollably, but wasn't sure if that was from the temperature or the fear.

"Emmett" she whispered.

Emmett didn't respond, but one of his hands reached behind him and patted her on the side. Rosalie stilled behind him.

Emmett watched on as the vampire came into full view, he felt Rosalie move behind him and then heard her whisper the words.

"That's him"

The vampire heard her whisper and laughed.

"Oh she told you that we had a run in before did she. Well that little stunt she pulled means that i'll enjoy making her scream."

Emmett growled, but refused to rise to the bait, he heard a sound to the right and sensed the others approaching.

"Oh I see, you feel so confident given you have back up, how very big of you."

The other two vampires appeared, a black male with dreadlocks, who from Alices vision was Laurent and a female callled Victoria with fiery red hair.

"So what's with the entourage anyway"

"Oh we're just here for the fun" purred Laurent in a french accent.

Victoria grinned and just stared at the one called James.

"Is this your mate" Emmett enquired

The female smiled in agreement, but James hesitated, Emmett grinned as the female growled in frustration.

"JAMES!" she shrieked.

"Dammit Victoria, give away our names why don't you" he hissed in return

"Oh come on you two, no need to fight I already knew your names. James, Victoria and Laurent"

Emmett heard Laurent hiss, he obviously didn't like how much Emmett seemed to know.

"Hey Victoria, how do you feel about James here wanting Rosalie, sounds like he's pretty obsessed, sounds like he's tired of you."

Victoria shrieked and started to advance, but was held back by the other one.

"Victoria, you know that James just wants a bit of fun, don't let him rile you up." Laurent soothed.

Emmett felt Rosalie stiffen behind him, her heart going crazy in her chest, he wanted to take her in his arms and calm her, but there wasn't time for that just now.

"Well so what if you know our names, you'll just know what to shout out when we tear you limb for limb." James cackled.

Emmett shook his head.

"If you want a fight I am more than happy to oblige, let me just take Rosalie back to her hotel and we'll have some fun."

All three of the vampires laughed and Emmett sighed, he knew all too well that they wouldn't give in that easily.

"Fine, lets just get this over and done with, it's cold out and I am sure Rosalie would prefer her hotel room to this grimy alleyway"

Emmett crouched down in front of Rosalie leaving Rosalie exposed and she felt James staring at her intently, she watched on in horror as James also crouched down, mirroring Emmett's pose. She could hear Laurent and Victoria moving closer and she couldn't see how Emmett could possibly take on all three of them at once.

Rosalie screamed as a horrible growling noise startled her, she tried to pinpoint the sound and was horrified when she realised that it was coming from Emmett, she stepped back and pressed her body against the wall and heard an additional growling noise coming from James, seconds later James pounced towards them and he landed directly in front of Emmett, Rosalie tried again to step back and heard a cracking noise as the back of her head hit against the wall, the pain was intense and she felt instantly dizzy, she slipped down towards the floor and tried to make sense of what was going on, as she looked at James, who was no so close she saw his eyes more clearly and they were red, blood red, his face contorted as he growled again and she started to whimper.

As James tried to move closer towards her Emmett blocked his path, Rosalie watched on dumbfounded as Emmett pushed James away, she knew Emmett was big and strong looking, but the force in which he pushed James caused him to impact against the wall opposite them, she tried to get back on her feet and was almost back up and feeling steady when she heard a high pitched growl to her right and her eyes took in the flash of red hair as it approached her, she felt a sharp push against her and fell to the ground, banging her head on the way down, the red hair of Victoria was no longer anywhere near her and she saw it flying through the air as Emmett threw her away from them like a rag doll.

Rosalie felt a sharp pain at the side of her head and the feeling of blood trickling down her face made her feel nauseas, her vision started to blur and she struggled to see or hear what was going on, as the world swam she felt herself slumping down to the floor, she felt something hard landing on her and cried out in pain, but within seconds the weight was off of her, as she started to black out she thought she could sense two other people nearby.

Emmett had been holding off James, Victoria and Laurent pretty well, but they had managed to harm Rosalie more than he'd like, the blood of hers that had been spilled was appealing to a different side of his nature and he thought hard not to think about that. He was relieved when Alice and Jasper turned up.

"You took your time" he said

As he lifted off a trash can that Victoria had thrown at Rosalie he stood side by side with his siblings and they faced James, Victoria and Laurent together, they were each guarding Rosalie.

James could see his chance of getting to Rosalie slipping and it made him angry, he did not like having his plans messed with.

He took one last attempt at getting close to Rosalie, all he needed was to grab her and get out of the alleyway, he moved to the left, but the short female vampire blocked his path, he tried several other times, but every time he tried to advance she seemed to know what he was doing and was ready for him.

Suddenly he felt the intense urge to run away, the lanky blonde vampire was staring at him with his arms crossed and he felt scared, he turned to Victoria and Laurent and it was clear that they were also fearful, one last look towards Rosalie on the ground and he realised that it was over.

"Come on" he said to Victoria and Laurent, who didn't hesitate in following him out of the alleyway, as they left the alleyway James suddenly felt less scared and began to feel angry, he didn't know what just happened, but he did not feel in control and he didn't like that.

**A/N: So what do you think? How do you think Rosalie will react, will she remember what happened, what about that cut to her head?**


	10. The Truth

**A/N**_ This deals with Rosalie's initiial reaction._

10. The Truth

Alice passed Emmett a bottle of mineral water and a small towel she had in her pockets. Emmett very quickly checked Rosalie over, she was no longer actively bleeding and he used the water and towel to clean her up, it took a lot of effort to fight against his urges and when he was sure that the smell had gone he called Alice and Jasper back over, they were standing to attention a little further down the alleyway keeping a look out.

Emmett thanked Alice and Jasper for coming to help, Alice was certain that they would have no further run ins this weekend. Alice and Jasper walked with Emmett towards the hotel room, whilst he carried Rosalie in his arms, Alice helped him clear they way in the lobby, it didn't take much to convince the receptionist that Rosalie had drunk too much.

Before he headed up to the room he thanked his siblings again and Alice told him not to worry, he tried to smile at her, but he just couldn't see how anything could be okay. With a sense of dread he headed up to Rosalie's room.

Emmett placed Rosalie on the hotel bed and sat in the bedside chair watching her intently. He took the time to take in every last detail of her face, he wasn't sure what she'd seen or heard before she lost consciousness, but despite Alice's reassurances to the contrary he was convinced that when she regained consciousness she'd be mad, or even worse afraid of him.

Emmett listened to her breathing, her heartbeat was a steady rhythm, he was waiting for the inevitable change to signal her waking up. He was sure that the danger wasn't over, it was clear that James was fixated on Rosalie and she'd need protecting, he could only hope that he would be able to do it close to her and not from afar.

As time wore on he detected the steady change in her heartbeat, he watched on as her body twitched and she thrashed her head from side to side, part of him wanted to rush to sooth her, but part of of him was worried he'd scare her so he settled for leaning forward in his chair and waiting.

As her eyes flicked open she searched her surroundings, he watched on as she recognised the familiarity of her hotel room and then her eyes fell on him and he tensed, he smiled at her and watched her closely for signs of a reaction.

"Emmett" she said in a hoarse voice

"I'm here" he replied lamely

Rosalie started to sit up, but her head throbbed in pain, she put her hand to her head and felt the slight dampness at her hair line, as she pulled her fingers in front of her face and saw only the barest tinge of red from the dried blood that Emmett hadn't quite cleared away.

Suddenly an avalanche of memories filled her mind and she started to remember what happened. The gang from forks, the stand off, the growling, as her mind formed a fuller picture she sat up slower, this time managing to find the right balance, she watched Emmett intently as she sat herself up and she was confused, she couldn't read the emotions on his face, he seemed afraid in some way.

Rosalie shuffled towards the edge of the bed closest to Emmett and slowly lowered her legs off the edge, she watched as Emmett sat as still as a statue, she could see conflict in his face as he appeared to battle with wanting to move towards her and staying where he was.

Rosalie tried to comprehend why Emmett, who had always been so affectionate with her could be acting so guarded, it hurt her more than it should do, but then her mind started to go back to what happened and as fragments of memories rose to the surface she started to piece together things that didn't make sense. She remembered Emmett's plea for her to trust him and how he wouldn't hurt her or let anyone else hurt her; She remembered the red eyes of James; the growling noise from Emmett and the strength of which he had to throw James across the alley and some of the things that were said.

She focused back on Emmett and he looked so worried. There was a lot she didn't underst, but although she was convinced that there was something different about Emmett, she didn't feel afraid of him; She was confused and unsure, but not afraid.

Rosalie shuffled further off the bed and rose to her feet, her legs felt like jelly and her head throbbed, she felt dizzy and started to fall forward, she mentally prepared herself to hit the floor, but she suddenly found herself laying back on the bed staring up at the ceiling as she turned back to the seat where Emmett sat she could see he was still there, but he was only just perched on the edge of the seat.

He still had that look on his face and it started to grate on Rosalie. With some effort she sat back up, she saw the panic in Emmett's eyes immediately.

"Relax, i'll stay on the bed."

Emmett relaxed a little, but watched Rosalie like a hawk.

"You may need to get yourself checked out for concussion, you hit your head pretty bad."

Rosalie instinctively raised her hand to her head and applied some pressure to it.

"Emmett..." Rosalie began

Emmett tensed, this was the moment he'd been waiting for. When he didn't respond and continued to look forlorn Rosalie lost her temper a little bit.

"Damn it Emmett, can you quit with that 'someone just killed my puppy' look. Something tells me that you handled what went on in that alley way better than I did and you seem to have understood it more so if anyone should be looking all forlorn it is me."

Emmett's expression changed instantly to one of sheer surprise, he'd expected screaming of terror, he expected she'd be trying to get away from him, but he hadn't expected this.

"I just didn't know how you'd feel when you woke up, I didn't know if you'd be... scared of me."

Rosalie considered his words and her mind filled with unpleasant memories, but all of her fears were aimed at James and not Emmett.

"I don't understand you, I don't know who... what you are and I don't understand what happened, but I don't fear you. James scared me, his eyes were so red, blood red and some of the things he was saying was bad and the growling, but then some of that growling was you wasn't it. I sense that there is something different about you, but I can't pinpoint what, but you don't scare me. Whilst I have a million one questions and don't understand what happened in that alley I felt only fear from James. "

As Emmett listened to Rosalie speaking he let himself think for the first time that Alice was right, perhaps there was still a chance.

Emmett approached the bed slowly, studying Rosalie's reaction intently, Rosalie picked up on this and huffed.

"If you're waiting for me to jump up screaming and running away from you, then you're in for a long wait, now before we get to the truth I have one request."

Emmett froze where he was.

"Which is?" he said in a guarded voice.

Rosalie grinned at his uncertainty.

"Hold me! It doesn't seem like that long ago when I was cowering on a dirty alley floor thinking my number was up and yet somehow despite being outnumbered 3 to 1 you got me out of there relatively unscathed so i'd like a minute or two to appreciate that and be held by you before we have a talk."

Emmett didn't miss a beat, he travelled at an inhuman speed towards Rosalie and within seconds she was wrapped up in his arms, she couldn't help the shiver that travelled down her spine as she tried to comprehend how he moved so fast, but as soon as she felt his arms around her she felt relaxed and cherished the feeling of safety she felt. As her head lay against his chest over his thin T-Shirt the only sound she could hear was the hum of the light and her own breathing, confusion reigned down on her as she remembered as a child laying against her dad like this and loving the sound of his heartbeat, but she couldn't detect that with Emmett, she also felt cold, very cold.

As she started to shiver she felt Emmett bringing the duvet over her, but she still couldn't get a heat, when it got too uncomfortable she finally sat up and sat cross legged on the bed, she felt Emmett readjusting and she turned so she was facing him.


	11. Questions and Answers

**A/N**_ This is a mixed chapter. A part of it deals with Rosalie learning more of the truth and another part of it deals with how she deals with this truth._

_There is some intimacy in this chapter, but it's not more detailed than it was in Breaking Dawn, perhaps if there is enough demand I would do a M rated outtake for this to go into more details._

_~Moo~_

11. Questions and Answers

"So Questions" he started

Rosalie bit her bottom lip and studied her fingernails before raising her head to make eye contact with Emmett, she nodded.

Emmett waited for the questions, wondering what she'd start with, he'd already made the decision to be completely honest with Rosalie, no matter what she asked.

"Obvious question first, what the hell is James and his two friends?"

Emmett tensed at Rosalie's bluntness, he considered dumbing his answer down, but sensed she was in the mood for clear and concise answers.

"Vampires"

Rosalie frowned. "Don't joke Emmett, When I had my run in with them the first time it was daytime and i'm pretty sure i'd had pasta and garlic bread that day."

Emmett gave a belly laugh, but stopped when Rosalie's glare pressed home that she was seriously not impressed.

"Sorry... Rosalie, Vampires aren't what you've read in your books or seen at the movies, we don't sleep in coffins, we don't burn in the sun and we aren't averse to the smell of garlic."

Rosalie chewed at her bottom lip.

"We?"

Emmett's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed.

"You're far too observant you know."

Rosalie just shrugged and repeated her question "We?"

Emmett nodded. "Yes I am also a vampire, but I am nothing like James and the other two."

Rosalie was confused, her brain told her she should be afraid and running for her life, but her heart told her that Emmett was still Emmett.

"He had blood red eyes, but yours are more golden, why is that?"

Emmett was amazed at how calm Rosalie was sounding, he hesitated a moment and studied her closer, her heart beat was steady and regular and gave no sign of fear.

"Me and my family aren't your typical vampire, we have an inside joke that we're vegetarians, we only hunt and feed off animals, we don't feed off of you humans, unlike James and the other two, hence our different eye colours."

"What would James have done with me if you hadn't stopped him, would he have tried to turn me into a vampire or just... drank from me?"

Emmett was taken aback by that question.

"I'd imagine he would have killed you and sucked you dry, but I … "

"What?" Rosalie snapped

"Rosalie, it was pretty clear that he wanted to enjoy your body before he did anything else to you and he seems pretty insistent on trying again."

Rosalie found herself wrapping her arms around herself at the thought of James being able to do anything to her body.

"How did you defeat the three of them, even with what you are, you were outnumbered. "

Emmett grinned

"After you banged your head and passed out I had backup arrive. Alice and Jasper helped."

Rosalie tried to picture Alice and her tiny frame being in any way dangerous.

"How did they know, were they following us?"

"Sort of..." Emmett hesitated "Alice has a gift, she can see visions of the future, she had already seen you being hurt, based on you coming to Port Angeles on your own, which is why I was so keen to be with you, which is why I tried to steer us onto the main roads and not in the back streets and alleys."

Rosalie grimaced.

"She saw him hurting me? Why didn't you just tell me?"

Emmett stared at Rosalie incredulously.

"Rose, if after only meeting you for a few days, I had told you that I was a vampire, but a good one and that my sister had visions of the future and saw you being rap... attacked and sucked dry of blood from a bad vampire in Port Angeles this weekend, can you honestly say you would have taken it in as calmly as you seem now? I'm no mind reader and I don't see visions of the future, but i'd be willing to bet that had I have said that you'd have thought I was a nutter and run away from me or called the police on me."

Rosalie started to protest, but then had to reluctantly agree that Emmett was right, she'd not have been able to be just told like that.

"So how did the three of you stop him."

"Jasper has a gift too, he can affect peoples emotions, he just gave James, Laurent and Victoria a heavy dose of fear and they ran away voluntarily, they wouldn't have gone far before the effects wore off, but we got you out of their as fast as we could and Alice could forsee that they wouldn't try again today, though I have no doubt that he won't try something again at some point."

Rosalie shivered at that thought.

"So you're whole family..."

Emmett nodded

"Even your father Carlisle, the new doctor?"

Emmett nodded and smiled.

"Carlisle has had many years to devote to medicine, his gift seems to be of resistance to the scent of blood and he is deeply compassionate."

"I see..."

A silenced filled the room for a few minutes and Emmett watched closely for any sign of reaction from Rosalie.

"Tell me what you are thinking" he pleaded.

"I am thinking that I should be scared of you and that I should be running away from you, but even after what you've told me I still like you, a lot more than I probably should."

Emmett couldn't help but smile.

"Alice told me that you'd be accepting and that this wouldn't change our path, but I didn't believe her."

"Our path?"

"Rose, for many years I have been alone whilst everyone in my family have had their partner, my mother, Esme, has been worried for me for a long time, I was once destined to be with Bella, but neither of us saw each other as anything other than a sibling, then she found Edward and I didn't think i'd ever find someone, but then I found you.."

Emmett flashed Rosalie a huge grin.

"... and how ironic that by the time I finally found someone I liked and they liked me that they would be human. "

Rosalie couldn't help but laugh at that.

"and how ironic that I find a guy that I like and don't feel threatened by and he's a vampire."

They both laughed together, but it was an uneasy nervous laugh.

"What happens now?" Rosalie asked

"That all depends on you, until James and the other two are taken care of you are not safe, but I will understand if you don't feel like you can cope with me and my siblings being at the school around you, if you want some space we will do it, but we will be around in the background keeping an eye out on you and keeping you safe."

Rosalie didn't like this talk of Emmett keeping away from her, her heart overruled her head and she found the best way to communicate her feelings with Emmett, no words could cover what she was about to do.

Rosalie launched herself at Emmett and kissed him passionately on the lips, he froze for a moment before responding in kind, Rosalie felt a burning sense of desire run through her and she kissed at Emmett hungrily as though she couldn't get enough of him.

Emmett adjusted them till he was laying down with his back on the bed and allowed Rosalie to take the lead, she straddled him and continued to kiss and caress him. She felt light headed and breathless and incredibly turned on, she held herself up by her arms and her head hovered over Emmett's.

In between panted breaths she whispered.

"Part of me knows this is wrong, but another part, a bigger part knows this is so so right, i've never wanted anyone in this way before and I want you so strongly... Emmett ... is it even possible, I mean i've never been this far with anyone before, let alone a vampire, I trust you Emmett and I want you. NO I need you, but is it possible?"

Emmett searched Rosalie for any signs of doubt, but couldn't see any.

"I won't lie to you, there is an element of danger to it, I could lose control, but I want this too, i've never been this far either, let alone with a human."

Rosalie didn't need to hear any more than that and started to shed her clothing, Emmett was entirely too impatient to take his off carefully and with a few careful tugs he'd ripped his T-shirt clean off and kicked off his trousers, Rosalie studied the contours of his body and Emmett felt a shiver down his spine as she ran a finger down his chest and down to his side and down his legs.

"Mmmm" he responded

"You take control Rose... it's safer that way"

Emmett pulled his hands above his head and let Rosalie take the lead, he responded to her instructions and did whatever she asked, they enjoyed each and every inch of each other and the pleasure they each felt was immeasurable, when they were done, Rosalie collapsed into Emmett's arms and fell into a deep sleep, Emmett lay their staring at the ceiling battling with the range of emotions that he was going through, he never imagined he'd have been able to experience that with Rosalie, but that was amazing, it felt so much better than he had imagined and she appeared to enjoy it completely, as she lay sleeping at his side his mind raced, he and his kind had no sleep, but for a change he was more than content just to lay there listening to the most significant sound in his world just now, the heart beat of Rosalie.

As the sun filtered through the unclosed curtains Rosalie's eyes flickered open, memories of the night before flooded back, her head still throbbed, but the pain in her head was the least of her worries, her whole body ached, but not in a bad way. She realised she was still laying next to Emmett, he wasn't moving and she couldn't hear his heartbeat or breathing, but as she focused on his chest her eyes were met with a confusing sight.

Emmett was... sparkling, she propped herself up on her elbow and shoulder and she watched on in awe as his chest sparkled like glitter, she looked up to his face to see him staring at her intently.

"Emmet... You sparkle?" Rosalie continued to stare at his chest. "I don't know if I should be impressed or incredibly freaked out right now."

Emmett couldn't help but laugh at that.

"This is why we don't go out in the sunlight, can you imagine what people would think."

Rosalie used her free hand to run circles around his chest and her eyes followed the patterns that they made.

As she was enjoying herself she heard Emmett gasp, as she searched his face and saw him staring at her arm.

"Emmett what's wrong?"

"I hurt you!" Emmett groaned.

"What? " Rosalie tried to work out what he meant, she felt fine, better than fine.

Emmett could see Rosalie's confusion and sighed.

"Go check the mirror Rose"

Emmett cupped his hands in front of his face and huffed.

Rosalie hobbled to the full length mirror and took in her body, her face was normal and just in need of a freshen up, her hair was a hot mess, but her arms, sides and legs were peppered in several bruises, some purple in colour, but others already yellowed, as she traced a set on her shoulders, she could see the pattern of the finger indents of Emmett's hand.

"Oh!" she giggled

"Oh!" Emmett snapped.

Rosalie turned toward Emmett and put her hands on her hips.

"Quit it Emmett, I had the most amazing night with you. Obviously not the bit where some nutjob vampire tried to attack me, but what we did last night was amazing and I loved every minute of it and I will not allow you to kill my buzz."

Emmett started to respond, but Rosalie cut him off.

"I meant what I said last night, I've never been with anyone like that before, several have wanted to and i've considered it, but none of them could get me excited, but you... what we did... That was amazing and whilst yes I have some bruises they don't hurt and they were more than worth it, so don't you dare go all emo over it!"

Emmett hesitated, he had a million and one emotions raicing through his head, but eventually he nodded his head and tried to smile. Rosalie wasn't convinced by his weak smile and she could see that he was still battling with his emotions.

Rosalie sauntered back towards Emmett and played with an errant strand of her hair, looking up at him, she could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Does it help if I say I want more" she said in a flirtatious voice.

Emmett battled internally, one voice told him not to be so irresponsible, but the other said that if she wants it and he wants it then why not. He went with the other voice.

"I'm all yours" he said.

Rosalie almost ran the rest of the way to the bed and quickly pounced back onto Emmett, he allowed her to take the lead again, doing his best not to grab at her arms or body this time, as they completed round two he felt on top of the world and Rosalie felt absolutely amazing.

The clock in the room ticked slowly as Rosalie sat up on the bed eating the room service they had ordered, Emmett just watched her.

"So, you don't eat normal food?"

Emmett shook his head.

Rosalie continued to eat, she was ravenously hungry. In between mouthfuls of her food she bombarded Emmett with questions.

"So why don't you drink from humans?"

Emmett grimaced "Well I don't want to be a monster."

"How many vampires do exist?"

"Hard to say for sure, but not many in the grand scheme of things, my family are one of only two clans I know that don't have the normal human diet."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"How long have you been seventeen."

"A long time"

"Why are you so cold?"

"I think it's because the venom that runs through our veins rather than blood doesn't warm us up."

"How does someone become a vampire?"

Emmett hesitated, but reminded himself over the 'answer all questions rule he'd given himself.

"It's not easy, once a vampire bites a human and tastes their blood they get a sort of blood lust and often can't stop themselves from draining it all, but if a vampire bites a human and doesn't drain them of all blood and if their heart is still beating then they start a transformation whilst the venom takes over their bloodstream, it's a painful event and takes at around 3 days, but then they become a vampire."

"How come most wake up wanting human blood yet others like your family didn't?"

Emmett thought carefully about this one.

"We don't wake up not wanting blood, I can't lie to you that I didn't make... mistakes when I was first born, but I was very lucky that I had Carlisle. He helped me see a better way of life."

Rosalie hesitated.

"You said that Alice can see the future and Jasper can influence emotions and mentioned that Carlisle can be around blood but not be tempted and is compassionate, what about the rest of the family, do they have special gifts, what about you?"

"Edward can read minds, Bella has this weird shield thing which means she can sometimes share Edwards gift if she concentrates and she can block other gifts that are used against her. Esme is very maternal and I guess my gift is my strength, not every vampire has a gift though. "

"Why does Edward and Bella dislike me so much?"

"They are afraid that if I get too close to you and it turns out ending badly, then i'll put us all at risk of being discovered for what we really are."

"Ending badly as in I become your next meal?"

Emmett laughed darkly.

"Nice way of putting it, but yeah that's about right. That and they are worried that if you know the truth about us you may go and tell someone, it's sort of not allowed, you're not supposed to know about us."

Rosalie felt a little affronted that Edward and Bella could think so little of her.

"How can they judge me like that. I wouldn't tell anyone, I promise that."

Emmett grinned and nodded.

"I know you won't and don't worry about Edward and Bella, they'll come around soon enough..."

Emmett and Rosalie held each other for a long time, Rosalie's head was swimming, she couldn't quite comprehend everything that had gone on during the past twenty four hours, but she knew this much for certain.

Emmett Cullen was a vampire, he worked hard to deny his instincts, but part of him and she wasn't sure how dominant that part was lusted after her blood.

There was another vampire, entirely different to Emmett, who wanted her too, but his intentions were far from honourable.

She was irrevocably in love with Emmett and no matter how much her sensible side told her to run, she just couldn't do it.

After sharing a shower and packing their things Rosalie and Emmett made an agreement to travel to his house before she returned home to Charlie, given what has happened and Alice's visions he wanted his families help in working out what to do next.

Rosalie was nervous about this idea, but agreed, she sat on the bed and waited as Emmett called his sister.


	12. Next Moves

**A/N: **_Hope everyone is still enjoying the story, James deals with his disappointment and Rosalie meets with the rest of the Cullens. ~Moo~_

12. Next Moves

In a disused warehouse in a rundown part of town the usual silence was interrupted by a serious of crashing noises and the frustrated shouting of James.

He paced the floor back and forward whilst kicking over nearby crates and shouting obscenities.

"How dare they get in my way and stop me"

James was livid, he couldn't understand why another vampire was moving in on his territory and what was worse he could see no signs of the vampire making a move, it was like he was trying to play happy families.

He was also incensed that he ran away from the fight, there was no way he'd normally do that, but his feelings had taken a sudden turn and he suspected there was some sort of outside influence to it.

"She's MINE" he roared.

Laurent kept sat in the corner and kept his opinions to himself for the time being, Victoria was unable to do that. She was pacing in her own little area and she was equally livid, not at these other vampires but with James and that stupid blonde human.

"Why the hell does she mean so much to you James, I mean I thought that you and I were mates, why are you so intent on having this human"

Victoria couldn't hide her feelings any more, she held her ground as James looked at her with furious eyes.

"Of course you and I are mates baby, but don't you get it, her scent appeals to me and I have to have it, I also want her to pay for what she did to me too."

James ran a hand down the side of his face which was still mottled from the effects of his last encounter with Rosalie.

Victoria crossed her arms and pouted, she still hated it, but she couldn't say she didn't understand. James had, afterall made similar concessions for her in the past, but she couldn't hide her jealousy.

James could see that Victoria was placated for the time being and went back to pacing.

"Before you wear a hole in the floor and disappear through it, can I ask what we're planning on doing now the blonde girl has a vampire guarding her?" Laurent spoke up from the corner of the room.

"Whatever it takes, I saw her first and she is MINE" James growled.

Laurent sighed and Victoria huffed, but they also nodded in understanding.

"Come on you two, you both know how it is when a humans scent sings to you, it doesn't happen all that often, but when it does it can drive you insane until you get it. If you both help me get what I need then we'll soon be back to normal, we can go travel to another town and enjoy ourselves there."

James decided to pander to Victoria a little more to get her on side. In a flash he was by her side and nuzzling at her neck, his hands roamed over his body and he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, within minutes she was putty in his hands and was on his side, with a resigned sigh, Laurent shrugged and nodded his head.

"Whatever" he said

James grinned and started to work out their next moves, these vampires were a nuisance, but he was determined not to let them stop him get what he wanted.

Rosalie dozed on and off in the car whilst Emmett drove them towards Forks. She had taken a while to drift off as every time she closed her eyes she replayed what had happened in the alley, she managed to finally get some sleep after she concentrated on going over what she and Emmett had enjoyed in the hotel room.

She woke up feeling more refreshed when they were about 10 minutes outside of Forks. She smiled over at Emmett as he greeted her with a big smile.

"Almost there" he murmured

Rosalie fidgeted in her seat and started to feel a bit nervous, she had tried to hide it, but Emmett picked up on her erratic heartbeat.

"You don't have to worry you know, my family won't... bite."

Rosalie laughed at his comment, not sure that Emmett had meant the pun, but his reaction suggested he had known just what he had said.

"It's not that, i'm more worried that they won't like me."

"You're about to enter the house full of vampires and you're worried not that they want to bit you, but that they won't like you? That's actually quite funny."

Rosalie giggled, but she couldn't hide the uncertainty that was still in there. As they travelled one of the minor roads Rosalie realised she hadn't ever paid much attention to this this part of town, just as she was starting to think that Emmett was lost, he suddenly turned into a driveway, which seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

As they approached the large house at the end of the drive Rosalie spotted Alice was stood outside the door.

"I guess she saw us coming" Rosalie said tapping her head.

Emmett just grinned.

As he parked the car and Rosalie got out she was startled by the sudden appearance of Alice by her side.

"Oh it's so good to finally get to say hello to you properly"

Rosalie was about to respond, but Alice suddenly gave her a tight hug and she found herself struggling to breathe.

Rosalie started to squirm a little and Alice quickly took the hint and eased up.

"oops sorry, I forget you are more breakable than the rest of us."

Rosalie just chuckled and told Alice it was fine.

Emmett suddenly appeared by Rosalie's side and laced his fingers through hers, she responded immediately and Alice couldn't hide her delight.

"Oh look at you two, you fit so well together. Told you so didn't I Emmett?"

Emmett rolled his eyes and gave Rosalie's hand a gentle squeeze.

Rosalie took a deep breath as they walked through the door, she wasn't sure what she was expecting, but the sight that greeted her certainly wasn't it. The interior was stunning, everything matched and was so light and airy.

"Wow" she said

"Not what you was expecting?" Emmett grinned.

Rosalie just nodded her head mutely.

"I don't know what I was expecting, but it's so beautiful in here. Everything is so co-ordinated and fits well."

Once Rosalie had stopped taking in all the detail her eyes settled on a male and female standing off to the side, she jumped as she hadn't heard them come in. She didn't recognise them, so looked to Emmett for information.

"Rose, this is my father Carlisle and my mother Esme."

As Rosalie took them in she couldn't believe they ever passed as parents to Emmett and the others, even with the story of them being adopted they seemed so young.

"Pleased to meet you, you have a beautiful home."

Esme was very pleased to hear that, she flashed a brilliant white smile and dipped her head.

"Why thank you. It's nothing special really."

Emmett sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Esme is being far too modest, everything you see here is down to her."

Carlisle hugged Esme tighter and she rested her head onto his shoulders. Rosalie couldn't help but be amused that Esme, a beautiful vampire with impeccably good taste could seem so shy and reluctant to accept her praise.

The room had fallen silent and Rosalie suddenly felt self conscious, she didn't usually feel lost for words, but right now she was feeling a little overwhelmed. As her heart hammered in her chest erratically she noticed that Esme and Carlisle stare at her with some concern, she suddenly felt self conscious about her heartbeat and that only made it more erratic.

Carlisle broke through the silence first.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rosalie. Emmett and Alice have told us so much about you. It's so good of you to come see us and be so understanding."

Rosalie recognised the double meaning of that statement, this wasn't your usual boy meets girl and brings her home to his parents situation, this was something much more than that, Carlisle was clearly saying how understanding she was to know their true identity yet still be willing to be here.

"Alice has filled us in a little about the incident yesterday, but I'm sure you and Emmett can tell us more, please come join us in the dining room."

Rosalie instinctively rubbed at her head where she'd banged it yesterday and followed Emmett's lead. As they entered the dining room she was surprised to see the whole family there, Alice was sat with Jasper and next to her sat Edward and Bella, Esme and Carlisle were at either end of the table and she slid in next to Emmett, she felt self conscious as all eyes were on her and she was especially irked by the glaring of Edward and Bella.

Rosalie tried her best to ignore Edwards glare, but no matter what she did she couldn't shake it, so she decided to use her knowledge of his gift against him.

_Either take a photo of me if you're so interested or find someone else to look at._

Rosalie couldn't help but smile slightly as Edward looked away for a moment, but every so often he continued to look at her.

_Fine, I'll give you something else to look at_ Rosalie concentrated on remembering every last detail of what she and Emmett had gotten up to in her hotel room, she stifled a giggle when Edwards face looked pained, finally he relented.

"Enough!" he snapped

All eyes turned on Edward then back to Rosalie, she just smiled sweetly.

"How about a truce, I will try and be... civil with you if you agree to think cleaner thoughts." Edward asked.

Rosalie grinned. "Agreed."

Emmett leant towards Rosalie and whispered in her ear.

"You so have to tell me how you riled Edward up like that."

Edward growled and Rosalie jumped in her seat, Carlisle banged his hand on the table to call some sort of order.

All eyes flitted to Carlisle, he addressed his family and Rosalie with a strong and authoritative voice.

"I don't know what has gone off between Edward and Rosalie, but it's clear she can hold her own so can we stick to the idea of this truce and concentrate on the matter in hand."

Rosalie watched as everyone nodded in unison, she blushed a little, feeling like a naughty schoolgirl, but nodded her head also. She flashed an apologetic smile towards Edward and was pleasantly surprised when he returned the favour.

_Truce _she thought to herself and she smiled as he nodded in agreement.

"The situation we are in is unusual for the family, but it is clear to me that Emmett and Rosalie have grown close and against all odds, despite knowing the truth of our existence she has chosen to stay with Emmett and he with her."

Rosalie suddenly grasped the enormity of what Carlisle was saying, she started to think how big her relationship with Emmett was, not just for herself, but also for the rest of the family. She suddenly felt a huge sense of burden when she realised that she in effect had a power over the whole family for the secret she knew, not that she'd ever use that against them, Rosalie flashed back again to her time with Emmett in the hotel room and their heart to heart and she could imagine nothing worse than to destroy what they had.

She caught Edward looking at there and she had momentarily forgot about his gift, the expression on his face was of understanding though, but neither of them vocalised it.

"Can I just say something" Rosalie began a little hesitantly, but as she started to speak, an inner confidence, which was bubbling up inside of her rose to the surface.

"I won't lie to you all, finding out what Emmett and the rest of you are isn't something that doesn't fill my head with a million and one questions, so it is still sinking in, but the one thing I do know with full certainty is that I care too much about Emmett to ever jeopardise the life you all have, I don't know a lot about you all yet, but what I do know is that Emmett cares deeply about his family and I am fully aware that if I were to do anything to affect any of you, it would affect him too. There is obviously much to discuss about what has gone off in Port Angeles, but I just wanted to clear that up before we went any further..."

As Rosalie trailed off, the silence in the room was deafening, she felt Emmett's arm around her shoulder and she nestled her head into his chest.

Esme was the first to speak.

"That was very brave of you Rosalie, none of us have any right to make any demands of you, but it is good to know that you feel strongly enough about Emmett that you'd keep our secret safe."

Rosalie smiled warmly at Esme, it had been so long since her mother died that this was the closest she'd felt to having someone motherly to talk to for a long time.

Edward and Bella who appeared to be having a silent conversation were next to address Rosalie.

Edward spoke on their behalf.

"We're sorry for the way we've been with you up until now, but I hope you'll understand why, we promise to try and be more friendlier now."

Rosalie nodded and was surprised when Bella smiled at her too, the first time Bella had shown any sign of friendliness to her, though the smile certainly didn't reach Bella's eyes.

Alice trumped everyone else and in a flash she had travelled around the table and had pulled Rosalie into a hug, Jasper just looked amused as Alice returned to her seat and Rosalie couldn't help but laugh, everyone else seemed so worried about her reaction, but she liked Alice, it was so easy to know what you had with Alice.

"Thank you for being so open and honest Rosalie" Carlisle said calmly.

"Now on to more pressing matters, these three vampires, it seems that not only have they been careless with their feeding habits in Forks, one of them seems determined to have Rosalie. We need to decide as a family… that includes Rosalie… on how to handle the situation."

Rosalie's voice caught in her throat as she processed what Carlisle had just said, the fact he included her as part of the family meant a great deal more to her than she could understand, her eyes filled with tears and she used her sleeve to dab at them, she spotted Esme watching on at her with full concern, Rosalie shook her head to tell Esme she was fine and whilst it was clear by Esme's face that she didn't agree that Rosalie was fine, she was however discreet.

"The one called James seems to be the one intent on having Rosalie, it's not just her blood that he thirsts for" Emmett hissed out those last few words.

Alice could see her brother was struggling and took over the explanation.

"He's obsessed, he wanted to have Rosalie some time ago, but she didn't know what he was then, she managed to get away from him after she sprayed mace in his face, but this has only made him more determined. The one called Laurent, he is entirely indifferent, he doesn't particularly care what happens to Rosalie, but he will likely follow James, the female, Victoria will do whatever it takes to make James happy, she's his mate and not only will she do whatever James asks of her she is also incredibly angry at how much Rosalie appeals to James, I can see her being as much of a problem as he is."

Alice searched Rosalie's features to see how she reacted, worried she may have been too blunt, but Rosalie seemed to be taking it all on board.

"So let me get this straight, Laurent isn't bothered either way, but both James and Victoria won't rest until James gets me or Victoria does in some sort of jealous rage." Rosalie summarised in a flat voice.

Several pairs of incredulous eyes focused on her and she just shrugged, she was starting to get a bit irritated at them assuming she was so delicate that they couldn't just be straight with her.

Rosalie could sense they were all still trying to work out what to say next, she flashed a look at Edward and saw his look of astonishment as he was reading her thoughts of irritation.

The silence was finally too much, Rosalie banged her hands on the table mirroring how Carlisle got everyone's attention earlier.

"Look- I get it, I am human, i'm breakable in comparison to the rest of you, but i'm stronger than any of you are giving me credit for up here" Rosalie tapped the side of her head. "I won't lie and say that any of this is easy, I won't lie and say that I am not scared, but the thing I need right now is not to be treated like i'm about to break into a million pieces at any moment."

Rosalie watched on everyone couldn't hide their shock and surprise at her outburst, she felt Emmett shaking next to her, she turned to see him trying his best not to burst into laughter, as she met his eyes she couldn't help but join in.

Carlisle spoke next.

"Sorry if any of us offended you Rosalie, it wasn't intentional, it's obvious you are much stronger than we give you credit for, so we'll do our best not to forget that."

Rosalie nodded and felt much better for it.

"So do you have any suggestions Rosalie" he asked

Rosalie hesitated, the question took her by surprise.

"The only suggestion I would like to give is that we get them before they get me."

"Seconded" roared Emmett, several other heads nodded around the table.

"Well generally I am averse to fighting with others of our kind, but given what they've been doing in this area and what they're trying to do with Rosalie I would like to suggest we try once to reason with them first, if they refuse, then I agree we'll need to deal with them." Carlisle stated.

Rosalie felt an odd sense of relief. The table became a buzz of talking, she tried to listen at first, but they all spoke so fast that she zoned out after a while, she laid her head against Emmett and nodded off to sleep.


	13. Alliance

13. Alliance

For the next few days Rosalie and the Cullen's adjust to a new routine. Emmett is with her in most of the classes, when she's not Edward and Alice are keeping an eye out for issues through their gifts. At night Emmett stays with Rosalie in her room whilst other members of the family guard the outside of the house.

The next day starts off as usual. Charlie has left for work and Emmett officially arrives in his car to give Rosalie a lift to school. On the way his phone rings and it is Alice. After the odd conversation Rosalie asks what it was, worried that it may be some sort of danger from James.

"Alice is a little upset, she can't seem to see any of us in her visions today. She saw us all heading to school, but then nothing."

Rosalie tenses, this doesn't sound good at all. Emmett suggests that perhaps they give school a miss today, but Rosalie doesn't agree.

"Charlie is there and my friends, if something is going on, we can't leave them all in danger."

Emmett battled with himself, but reluctantly agreed to continue to the school.

"First sign of James or the others and you and I are out of there."

Rosalie nods

As they reach the school she can sense his eyes scanning the parking lot and she senses a distinct change in his mood when his eyes lock on someone leaning up against a motorbike. She notices two other of his friends from the reservation standing a little behind him. Rosalie's heart is hammering in her chest, but she forces herself to look and she feels an odd mix of relief and anger when she sees who Emmett is staring at.

"Jacob!"

Rosalie is out of the car before Emmett can respond and he hurries to catch up with her.

"What are you doing her Jacob?"

Jacob's hands are folded against his chest and shakes his head.

"I belong here more than HE does" Jacob retorts glaring at Emmett.

Rosalie is stunned, she remembers the calls from Jacob warning her against Emmett, does that mean he knows, has he known all along what Emmett is, what the Cullen's are, but how and why is this any of Jacobs business.

Rosalie is at a loss for words, she stares at Emmett pleadingly.

"It's okay Rose, they won't cause a scene. They have secrets to keep too."

Jacob steps forward and Rosalie flinches, but Emmett is still like stone behind her.

"Watch what you say around her" warned Jacob

"Don't you think she has a right to know? Perhaps if she knew she wouldn't hate you so much for what you did to Charlie." Emmett retorted.

Rosalie was confused.

"What has this to do with Charlie, is this something about when you attacked him Jacob"

Jacob turned his face away from Rosalie ashamed.

"I didn't attack him" he muttered

Rosalie looked to Emmett and back to Jacob.

"Besides it's your boyfriends fault, he and his filthy bloodsucking family, if they hadn't come back it would never have happened."

Rosalie was moving from confused to frustrated now.

Emmett gently squeezed her shoulders.

"You're wrong Jacob Black. Check your math. The incident with Charlie happened before me and my family came back to Forks, we were nothing to do with it."

Jacob eyebrows knitted together.

"That's not possible, it only kicks in when you lot are about."

"You lot, nice phrasing there buddy." Emmett chuckled

Jacob took another step closer.

"I am not your buddy"

Rosalie felt Emmett tense behind her, she was suddenly very aware of being in between Emmett and Jacob and she was feeling a little afraid.

"Jacob, we aren't the only of our kind in Forks right now. I would imagine you started to phase around about the time that the other three arrived. Really Jacob, I'm quite disappointed that you didn't notice them, surely they had caused enough issues in town to raise your suspicions, you call yourself protectors, but you are so blind to your animosity towards me and my family that you were blind to the real danger."

Rosalie was rooted to the spot, she didn't understand any of this, but something was telling her that Emmett knew a lot more about Jacob than he'd let on.

"You mean the two males and the red headed female. We have been keeping an eye on them for a while, but they are quite clever, we could never get close enough to them and we could never be sure they were behind the hikers deaths."

Emmett growled.

"If you had all been doing your job properly they wouldn't be causing so much trouble. Maybe had you all taken care of them sooner, Rosalie here would never have had a run in with their leader and he wouldn't be after her now."

Jacob looked pained, he flashed a look to his two friends and his eyes fell on Rosalie.

"You had a run in with one of them"

Rosalie nodded.

"A while ago, he was outside a store and he was being aggressive, I maced him in the face, at the time I just thought he was a jerk, I didn't know what he was until Port Angeles."

Jacob looked to Emmett.

"Port Angeles?"

"When Rosalie managed not only to evade this vampire, James, but to hurt him and embarrass him in front of the other two she became an obsession for him. He wants her, not just to feed from, but he wants to enjoy hurting her first. He tried to do it in Port Angeles over the weekend, but me and two of my family managed to stop them, but he's still out there and he's still got Rosalie on his mind."

Rosalie watched Jacobs face and she could see how much he disliked what Emmett was telling him.

An uneasy silence had descended and Rosalie wasn't quite sure what to say so she just leant into Emmett and ignored Jacob when he flashed a disgusted look her way.

"Look Jacob, I know from what Rosalie has told me that you and she were once good friends and I know that what happened with Charlie was not your fault, you didn't know that you were phasing, but what is done is done and if you think you can manage to put our differences aside for just a short while I would appreciate it if you can maybe help get rid of James and the other two."

Jacob looked at Rosalie with an unfathomable expression.

"You really didn't tell her about me... about us" he addressed Emmett

Emmett shook his head.

"That is your story to tell Jacob Black, but you should know, she's oddly good with weird."

Rosalie wasn't quite sure anything was making sense any more, she heard what they were saying, but none of it was making sense.

Rosalie looked up at Jacob, for the first time she saw a hint of the friend she missed so much, she hadn't a clue what was going on here, but something told her that there was something that he hadn't told her that would explain what happened to Charlie.

Jacob looked back at Rosalie, he almost looked... ashamed. Rosalie finally snapped.

"Jake, do me a favour, snap out whatever is making you so miserable and just tell me what the hell is going on"

Jacobs two friends behind him laughed and Rosalie flashed them both a look, whatever they saw in her expression was enough to silence them.

"Rosalie... What happened to Charlie wasn't intentional. I know I acted very strangely before the incident, but that was out of my control, you see, when his kind are around Forks well... my kind... we become active, sort of a gene thing, its our job to protect against them."

Rosalie wasn't quite getting it.

"Fill in the blanks for me please, by his kind you mean Vampire, by your kind you mean?"

Jacob was surprised at how freely Rosalie said Vampire, was Emmett right, was she really so good with weird.

Jacob turned to look at his friends and they both shrugged their shoulders and he turned back to Rosalie.

"you said Vampire so very easily, how can you be so comfortable around them."

Rosalie shrugged. "I know a few nice ones, I like them."

Rosalie felt Emmett tense behind her

"Relax Em, I like you and your family, I have a big enough sense of self preservation to be scared of the other three. Yellow eyes good, Red eyes bad Okay."

Emmett chuckled behind her, he shared a quick smile with Jacob. Jacob grimaced and turned his attention back to Rosalie.

"Me and my... brothers, we have a gene... our tribe, over the generations have always been protectors, we only have one enemy... Vampires, but your boyfriend here, he and his family are a bit different to most of their kind, we have a truce, we wont expose them for what they are as long as they stick to their alternative diet and don't come on our Quileute land."

Rosalie's mind raced at what on earth Jacob could be, she remembered the injuries to Charlies back and side, the lines were always unexplained, Charlie assumed he fell against something, but what if... what if they were claw marks.

"What are you Jacob" she blurted out.

"I... We... " Jacob struggled.

Emmett's strong arms were around Rosalie now and he leant his head on her shoulder.

"He's bound by secrecy Rose, he's not supposed to tell you what he is."

Jacob hissed, he didn't like Emmett speaking for him.

"Do you agree that she needs to know" Emmett asked

Jacob battled with himself, but finally nodded.

"Rosalie, Jacob and his friends here are part of a pack. They are werewolves"

Emmett and Jacob studied Rosalie's reaction, they could almost see her mind racing as she digested this.

"So was it your claws that hurt Charlie" she asked.

Jacob was stunned, he expected her to call him revolting, he expected her to run away screaming, but instead she wanted details. Jacob turned to see Emmett shaking with laughter.

"Good with weird remember"

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you have to believe me Rosalie, I never meant him any harm, at the time I didn't know what was happening, you must remember how weird I had been behaving, how I kept running a fever and being all snappy, when I was called to Charlie's office I was struggling to control myself, as I sat there and he berated me I started to change, Charlie thought I was crying as I was shaking so much, as he came towards me I pushed him away, but my hand it had changed and that's when i'd hurt him. He was stunned and he fell to the ground, I jumped out of the window and just ran..."

Rosalie listened on and all the built up anger she'd felt against Jacob over the past few months started to change, she still couldn't forget he'd hurt Charlie, but finally there was a reason for it.

"Why didn't you explain Jacob?"

Jacob looked pained as he tried to continue.

"Rosalie, if I had turned around and told you that I was sorry I hurt Charlie, but it wasn't my fault I was turning in to a werewolf you'd have thought I was mad."

Rosalie had to admit he was right, up until a few days ago Vampires and Werewolves meant nothing to her other than being characters in books and films.

As Rosalie contemplated how much her world had changed she noticed the sudden appearance of Alice and Jasper, she almost felt the tension in the air.

"Why can't I see you" Alice shrilled.

Jacob and his brothers looked confused.

"Err we're right in front of you"

Alice shook her head in frustration.

"I can see that I mean why couldn't I see you being here."

Rosalie then realised Alice was referring to her visions, the phone call to Emmett that everything had disappeared.

"Perhaps it's one of their defence mechanisms" she blurted out.

Several sets of eyes fell on her and she shrugged.

Alice sighed. "You must be right, my visions don't work on these furballs."

Jacob and the other two made hissing noises, they didn't seem to like being called furballs. Suddenly a wave of calm descended on everyone and Rosalie spotted the smile on Jasper's face, she couldn't help chuckling at that and the look of pure confusion on Jacob.

"Right so now I know the truth, Emmett's a vampire, Jacobs a werewolf and I still have some psychopathic vampire after me, so what now?"

Jacob was the first to speak.

"We need to speak with the rest of the pack, but now we know more about the danger you are in, it's our job to protect you."

Rosalie looked to Emmett.

"We're not going to stop going after them either, they need dealing with Rosalie, they will not be allowed to get to you."

"Can you not all work together, I mean, you don't have to be best buddies or anything, but if you have a common enemy doesn't it make sense?"

Rosalie felt the tension rising again.

"Oh come on everyone. I get this whole vampires and werewolves being enemies thing, but you seem to have some long term truce thing going, can't you just get along with each other for a little while till we get rid of James, Laurent and Victoria?"

Silence still filled the air.

"Look Em, you and your family will have to hunt at some point, don't you think James will be counting on that, I won't stand a chance nor will Charlie if you aren't around and you can't protect me all the time."

She could see that this was getting through to Jacob and she felt Emmett relax a little behind her.

Suddenly Alice gasped and her eyes glazed over Rosalie and the others studied Alice as she stared off into space, Rosalie sensed Jacob studying her every move, when Alice's eyes returned to normal something about her emotion seemed to have Jasper more relaxed.

"Rosalie keeps disappearing every now and then, but I can't see James getting near her."

"We'll have to take it to the pack, but if both sides can be flexible I am sure we can work together, till the danger is over."

The bell rang signalling the start of the school day and Rosalie started to walk towards school entrance, she was suddenly aware of how most of the school had been lingering in the parking lot and were all staring at Rosalie and the others, she started to think how odd it all most have looked to people.

She paused and looked back at Emmett, she thrust her hand out inviting him to take it. Rosalie took one last look at Jacob and smiled, the first time she had felt like smiling at him for a long time.

"I'll call you... If you see a big... dog near your place, make sure Charlie doesn't shoot it."

Rosalie chuckled at that and she headed inside with Emmett. A part of her thinks that she never knew anything about the world around her, she had just come to terms with the existence of vampires and now she'd learnt of the existence of werewolves, she started to wonder if the creatures of all the fairy tales were real.

The rest of the school day passed in a blur, Emmett, Alice and the others were oddly bouyant, they all seemed to be more relaxed now due to this truce thing with Jacob and his pack. Rosalie however didn't quite feel so happy. Not only were Emmett and his family putting themselves at risk for her, now Jacob and his pack would be.

The thought of something happening to her, or worst still Charlie scared her, but still, was it really right to expect so many people to be trying to protect her.

Rosalie was standing by Emmett's car, waiting for him to finish chatting to Edward and Bella, bringing them up to speed, when Jasper approached her.

"You're wrong you know" he murmured.

Rosalie was confused.

"What about?"

"You are worth it"

Rosalie groaned.

"Why am I worth it though, I mean what am I really to everyone, i'm just a simple human."

Jasper was then joined by Alice, who shook her head at Rosalie.

"You haven't lived with Emmett for as long as we have, he's finally found someone he wants to be with and if anything were to happen to you, he'd be a nightmare to live with, so don't you ever let yourself think you aren't worth it."

Rosalie opened her mouth to respond, but thought better of it. She started to feel weird and she glared at Jasper.

Jasper just grinned and apologised and promised to behave, Rosalie didn't quite believe him.


	14. Friends and Lovers

14. Friends and lovers

When Charlie arrives home he finds Rosalie in a distracted mood. Even though she was going through the motions with the cooking her head didn't quite look in it.

"I can call for pizza if you like" he asked.

Rosalie jumped as Charlie spoke, she hadn't heard him approaching.

"No it's fine, i've already started anyway."

Charlie hesitated, she still seemed to have something on her mind, he was about to ask what was wrong when the phone rang.

As he answered it he wasn't all that surprised to hear that it was Jacob, he mouthed who it was to Rosalie and was taken by surprise when she held out her hand for the phone. Charlie frowned, but Rosalie just tapped her food and pushed her hand out further, Charlie handed the phone over and mouthed the words 'be nice'.

"Hi Jacob" she said politely, flashing a smile at Charlie.

Jacob began to speak, but Rosalie cut him off "Hold on a second Jake."

Charlie stood looking at his daughter suspiciously, yesterday she was so adamant she wouldn't speak to Jacob and yet here she was being polite and eager to speak to him.

Rosalie turned to flash her dad a look of disdain for eavesdropping, his brows knitted together and he shook his head in confusion. He started to open his mouth to ask what had changed, but he thought better of it.

"Fine" he groaned and left the kitchen.

"OK Jake, dad's gone in the other room, what's the latest."

Jacob chuckled softly on the other end of the phone.

"I see you still have Charlie under your thumb, he lets you get away with far too much you know."

Rosalie grinned, she'd missed this side of Jacob, he knew her so well.

"Well I am sure he'll be fine, he's probably just wondering why on earth we're talking again."

Jacob hesitated. When the line remained quiet for a few more moments Rosalie sighed.

"I've missed having you to talk to as well you know."

Rosalie heard Jacob sigh.

"I've missed my friend too" he replied.

"So, did you get anywhere with your discussions" she pressed, not wanting to be too specific in case her dad was listening in.

"We... the pack have agreed to do our best to work alongside the leaches... I mean the Cullens, we'll need to discuss boundaries with them and work out some sort of schedule, but we're in. Besides protecting you is more our job than theirs."

Rosalie nibbled at her bottom lip, she felt a little uneasy about this.

"I..." she began and floundered for words.

"you what?" Jacob pressed.

"...Isn't this going to be really inconvenient for everyone, I mean don't get me wrong I am very grateful for everything everyone is doing, but surely it's a lot of effort for just... me"

Rosalie jumped at the growling noise she heard coming from Jacob, she waited patiently till it stopped and was replaced with heavy breathing as though Jacob was fighting hard against his emotions.

"Don't you ever say that again Rose, I mean it. I don't imagine he'd be all that happy if he heard you talking like that too."

Rosalie paced, Charlie appeared at the doorway and looked across to his daughter.

"Everything okay?"

Rosalie murmured to Jacob to hold on a minute and turned to her dad.

"It's fine dad, I promise."

Charlie's eyes narrowed, Rosalie was obviously agitated about something, but she still held the phone in her hand so the situation wasn't so easy to read.

"Well you know where I am if you need me." he added diplomatically, before turning to leave the room.

Rosalie gnawed at her bottom lip and played with a strand of her hair until she was sure her dad was out of earshot.

"Rosalie..." Jacob said gently.

"I'm here. I am sorry that I made you angry."

Rosalie heard a banging noise on the other end of the line and it sounded like Jacob had hit something.

"I just don't want you thinking that you aren't worth saving Rosalie. I can't say working with the Cullens will be easy, but one way or another this gang need dealing with and they can't be allowed to harm you."

Rosalie closed her eyes, she had so many people looking out for her. She couldn't decide how she felt about this, but even she had to admit to herself that she was afraid of James and what he wanted to do to her.

As the uneasy silence spread, Jacob, decided to change the subject.

"So, Charlie thought that I was jealous of your bloo... boyfriend then huh?"

Rosalie laughed.

"I guess so, but I always assumed that he was wrong, you and me never seemed like anything but friends."

Jacob chuckled.

"That's true, I have cared about you for a long time and we are close, maybe there was a time when I started to have a crush on you, but that soon passed and we were more like siblings than anything else, besides I have a girl in my life just now."

"You do? Who! Do I know her, tell me more."

"Calm down Rosalie, i'll tell you more about her next time I see you, but I have to go just now, we've got some arrangements to sort out... Let the Cullen's know that we're in. We'll need to talk them through some of the practicalities, but i'm sure that if both sides can be flexible we will find a way to work it out."

"Thank you Jacob and Thank the others for me too. I'll let Emmett and the others know"

"Dont' sweat it Rose, I'll be in touch, see you soon."

When Rosalie finished the call she spent a few moments in the kitchen coming to terms with everything, by the time she rejoined Charlie she was in full control of her emotions.

"Hey dad"

Charlie eyed her suspiciously.

"You seemed on better terms with Jacob today."

Rosalie smiled.

"We bumped into each other today and got a few things off our chest, I'm still mad at him for all the hassle he's put you through, but we both reached a better understanding of each other."

Charlie smiled.

"What about his opinions of you're new... friend, Emmett."

Rosalie smirked at her dad and rolled her eyes.

"Well first of all you were wrong about him having a thing for me dad, he's got a girlfriend, I don't know much about her yet, but he'll tell me more the next time we speak and secondly, I think... I mean I know that Emmett is a bit more than a friend dad"

Rosalie did not miss the big grin on her dad's face.

"So do I get to do my over protective dad bit sometime soon"

Rosalie considered that for a moment, she quickly weighed up her options and decided that if Emmett and her dad were formally introduced he could be in the house more often.

"I guess that can be arrange. I could invite Emmett over after dinner... If you can promise me not to be too over bearing." Rosalie saw her dad laugh at that. ".. What I mean is that I really like this one dad and i'd appreciate it if you didn't try to scare him off."

"I'll be on my best behaviour, honest." Charlie circled a halo over his head and smiled sweetly.

Charlie offered to do the dishes after they finished eating, when Rosalie started to argue he cut her off.

"Haven't you got a phone call to make"

Rosalie's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes I do"

Rosalie gave her dad a hug and went to go to her room to call Emmett.

Emmett answered on the first ring.

"Hey Rose"

"Hey Em, Jacob called, they are in, he said you'd all need to discuss practicalities, but that they'd be in touch." Rosalie replied.

"Thanks Rosalie for letting me know. You don't need to worry about the practicalities, we'll sort that out with Jacob and the pack directly." Emmett replied.

Rosalie frowned, she wasn't quite sure how she felt about being left out of the loop. She soon snapped out of her thoughts.

"So I was wondering, would you like to come over and meet my dad" Rosalie asked.

Rosalie heard a sharp intake of breath on the other line, followed by silence.

"Don't tell me you're scared of meeting my dad."

Emmett chuckled lamely.

"You ARE?" Rosalie shrieked and then laughed hysterically.

Rosalie spoke in a hushed whisper. "Psychotic trio of vampires and you try to face them on your own, my dad and you're hesitant."

The line fell silent then Rosalie heard Emmett join her in a belly laugh.

"You're right, it's ok, I can be brave. I am curious though, what makes you want to do this now" he asked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and spoke in a quiet hushed voice again, fearful that Charlie would overhear.

"Well... Whilst I don't think i'll ever be brave enough to admit to my dad that you spend the nights in my room, it would be nice to have a reason for you to be in the house more often. Surely you'd prefer to be with me in the house rather than skulking around the woods outside the house."

She heard another belly laugh coming from Emmett.

"That sounds good to me. I'll be there in about 2 minutes."

"Emmett!" She gasped. "Surely it should take a little longer than 2 minutes to get here!"

"Not if I run" he replied innocently.

"Perhaps you should arrive by traditional means, you know, drive over here. Charlie may be a bit confused if you arrive on foot."

Emmett hesitated, then he realised what Rosalie meant.

"Ah yes, of course you are right. I should travel at human speed and take more conventional means of transport. Sorry, it's so easy to forget myself sometimes, especially since you know everything."

Rosalie chuckled and ended the call and rejoined Charlie, when she mentioned Emmett was on his way over Charlie grinned.

"Eager." he muttered, Rosalie flashed him a look and he just shrugged.

Rosalie was in the kitchen when the doorbell went, she hurried towards it, but Charlie had bet her to it. As her dad opened the door she saw that Emmett was bearing gifts. He had a bunch of flowers in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

Charlie also spotted the gifts and his eyes narrowed.

"Rosalie is a little young for wine" Charlie said disapprovingly.

"No, the flowers are for Rosalie, the wine is for you Mr Hale, my parents asked me to bring it over."

Charlie relaxed, he was a little stunned.

"Oh, Uh, I see. Well in that case thank you, that's very generous of them, please call me Charlie."

Charlie invited Emmett in and watched as Emmett presented the flowers to Rosalie, he couldn't help chuckle at the crimson colour that were on Rosalie's cheeks. It had been a while since he'd seen the lovely blush on her cheeks, she must really like this one after all.

Charlie studied Emmett for a moment. _Well he's pretty big, but polite and he's settled in well at school. She seems to be very happy with him and he seems to be treating her good. I guess I should give him a benefit of the doubt for now. _He thought to himself.

Once he was clear of his thoughts he cleared his throat to interrupt the embrace that Emmett and Rosalie were in. Rosalie and Emmett stepped back from each other and turned their attention to Charlie.

"Rose, why don't you go put the flowers in some water and i'll show Emmett to the living room."

Rosalie reluctantly let go of Emmett's hand and watched on warily as he and Charlie headed in to the living room together. Rosalie hurried to the kitchen and put the flowers in some water, she put them on display in the middle of the table and took a few moments to compose herself, before joining Emmett and her dad.

As Rosalie reached the room she realised that she shouldn't have been worried. Emmett and Charlie seemed at ease with each other and appeared to be bonding over sport.

_Men! Seems it doesn't matter what species they are, they all seem to love sport_ Rosalie thought to herself.

Charlie spent some time getting to know Emmett, he mentions how well he's fit in at the school and comments that he obviously makes Rosalie happy. Rosalie is quite content to take a backseat and watches on as Emmett and her dad chat away. As the end of the evening when Emmett officially takes leave to go home, he and Charlie appear to be on quite friendly terms.

"Well don't be a stranger Emmett, you're always welcome here" Charlie said.

Emmett winked at Rosalie, who couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Oh I am sure i'll be around more often, for as long as Rosalie wants me to be."

Charlie heads back inside and gives them some privacy.

Rosalie and Emmett embrace and enjoy an intimate kiss. He tells her goodbye loud enough for Charlie to hear then whispers into her ear that he'll be back when Charlie is asleep.

Back inside Rosalie is in a very good mood and Charlie seems just as relaxed as he was before, she bids him goodnight and heads to her room and awaits Emmett's return.


	15. Heart to Heart

**A/N: **_In Twilight, Bella seemed much more eager to join Edward, but I like to think that, much like the original books, _

_Vampirism isn't necessarily the life Rosalie would choose for herself. _

_~Moo~_

15. Heart to Heart.

Rosalie was laid on her bed reading through a magazine when Emmett suddenly appears, she jumps and her heart starts to thud erratically.

"How do you do that" she joked.

"It's a gift"

Emmett joined Rosalie on her bed and they spend a little time kissing and caressing, A few times they consider re-enacting their night in the hotel room at Port Angeles, but every so often Charlie stirs a little and Emmett is on edge, so they decide to be restrained for now.

"So who is on guard tonight" Rosalie asked.

"Edward and Bella and a couple of the wolves, it's an uneasy alliance, but they are coping."

"Oh joy! I bet Edward and Bella like me even more now, having to spend their night with werewolves."

Emmett sighed. "They'll get over it, besides they owe me, I have helped them out a few times over the years."

Rosalie chuckled.

"So tell me, how long have you all been together?"

Emmett seemed to deliberate for a few moments before continuing.

"Carlisle has been in existence for over 350 years, when he was changed, he was horrified by what he'd become, he knew his father would kill him if he found out so he hid. He starved himself and almost went crazy with hunger, but he somehow managed to do it. He was becoming desperate when a deer went past him, acting on impulse he drank from it and felt stronger, it was then that he realised that there was another way. For some time he was alone, but he happened across another coven in Italy, they were more refined and he enjoyed their company for a while, but their feeding habits was the one area they differed."

Emmett studied Rosalie for a moment, she still appeared calm.

"He was lonely and had toyed with the idea of creating companions for some time. I was the first that he found, It was 1910 and he was hunting when he came across me. I was on a bear hunt... Using a gun, a bear took me by surprised and it had mauled me, I wasn't quite dead and Carlisle changed me. Soon after he found Esme, she was brought in to the hospital that he was working in and was assumed dead, he could sense her heart beat, he changed her and they quickly fell in love. I was their prodigal son, but for a couple of years I rebelled, I dabbled at drinking form humans, I tried to focus on bad people, but the guilt of lives taken, no matter how unworthy they were was too much to bear."

Rosalie nodded and Emmett was confused at how calm she still was, especially as he'd just admitted to drinking from humans.

Rosalie sensed he was struggling, so she smiled and nodded at him to encourage him to carry on.

"Bella was next, she'd been attacked by a group of men and left for dead. The attack was similar to what James wanted to do with you... I didn't find out till much later that Esme and Carlisle had hoped that she would be to me what they were to each other, but it just wasn't that way for us, I cared for her as a sister, but nothing more. Besides it wasn't too long before Bella found Edward, he was dying of Spanish influenza when she was working as a nurse in the hospital that Carlisle was working as a doctor. There was something about him that she fell for, She had grown fond of Edwards mother before she died and she convinced Carlisle that his mother had made her promise to save him. Carlisle hesitated, but I sided with Bella, I'd never seen her so desperate and I helped convince Carlisle to help change him. Once Edward was one of us, he and Bella were inseparable."

Rosalie was caught up in what Emmett was telling her, it all seemed so intense.

"What about Alice and Jasper"

"Their joining of our family was stranger. Alice doesn't recall how she was changed, but her gift gave her clear visions of Carlisle and the rest of us and she knew just what she needed to do. She also knew that she and Jasper were meant to be together, before he had a clue either. His upbringing was different to the rest of us. I had gone hunting with Edward and Bella when Alice and Jasper arrived, can you imagine how shocked Esme and Carlisle were when Alice and Jasper arrived at the door, she knows everything about us and our way of life and Jaspers appearance, covered in bite marks makes it obvious that his upbringing was much less serene than ours. By the time we got back Alice and Jasper had taken over my room and I was relegated to a smaller one."

Rosalie couldn't help chuckle at that.

"It must be nice to have her gift, to be so sure about her future"

Emmett shrugged.

"What did she see about me... and you?"

Emmett hesitated, he read Rosalie's face for a few minutes. When he made no move to clarify, Rosalie frowned.

"What did she see Emmett?"

Emmett sighed.

"Alice sees you becoming one of us."

Rosalie gasped and she feels Emmett studying her intently.

"When?"

Emmett shook his head. "We don't know, that's the thing about Alice's visions, they are subjective, they can change and the exact time or place isn't always obvious."

Rosalie seemed stunned and her response was confusing to Emmett.

"Does that upset you, you don't want to be like me?"

Rosalie thought long and hard about Emmett's question. On the one hand the thought of being with Emmett forever was tempting, but on the other hand the thought of never seeing her dad again or her friends scared her and the thought of never having children or growing older didn't seem right to her.

"Emmett I..."

Emmett put his cold finger over her lips and shook his head.

"It is okay Rosalie, you don't have to answer that. It was unfair of me to ask you that."

Rosalie moved his finger away and shook her head.

"It's okay, this is a conversation we need to have. The. the thought of being with you forever is definitely something that I want, but the thought of never seeing my dad again or my friends isn't something I am ready for just yet."

Emmett kissed at her cheek and she tried to remember what she was talking about, he was making her lose her train of thought.

"Emmett, wait, we need to discuss this. There are some human experiences that mean a lot to me and the thought of not going through them is quite hard to take."

Emmett paused with the kissing and allowed Rosalie to continue.

"I always wanted to have children one day, I also want to experience some of the things that happen when you're older. Being able to drink legally, having a place of my own, having a job and bills and experiencing what life has to offer. I'm now in a dilemma, many of these things seem so insignificant now that I have you, but some aren't something that I can switch off instantly."

Emmett wasn't quite sure what to say, he liked the idea of Rosalie being like him, to be more indestructible and never having to lose her, but he could be patient, after all he'd waited this long to find her.

"It's good to understand each others perspective. The idea of having you forever and not having to worry about how breakable you are is very exciting to me, but I won't ever force your hand on this, Rosalie. I'm here for you no matter what. Even if that means hiding away in your closet whilst you have a human life with someone else."

Rosalie pulled a face at this.

"That's gross Emmett, I am not going to marry some 'average' guy and make babies him whilst you hide away in my room and only come out at night. Be serious!"

Rosalie watched Emmett intently, his expression didn't falter.

"I am serious, if that's what makes you happy I can do it."

Rosalie realised that Emmett was being totally honest, she was astounded.

"Well I couldn't do that. Having children doesn't always need a man in this day and age and besides, I have to survive James and his two friends first so who knows, Alices vision may become true sooner rather than later."

Rosalie clung to Emmett and kissed and cuddled him. Her mind was crammed with many thoughts. _Could I ever have a normal human life, with Emmett in the background. Even if I had a child without a father, what then, would I ever feel ready to become a vampire and turn my back on my human side._

Rosalie sighed as she thought with her conflicted futures. No matter which way she looked at it, the one constant need was Emmett, it just seemed impossible to have him and have the things she'd hoped for in the future. It was clear to Rosalie that there was no easy way to resolve her wants and needs just now, they'd have to be worked through as time moves on.

"Whatever happens, we're in it together, right now that is the only certainty I need." Rosalie whispered.

Emmett kissed and caressed Rosalie and murmured in her ear.

"Together forever." he agreed.

It wasn't long before Rosalie allowed the exhaustion of the day take over and she fell asleep in Emmett's arms.


	16. A Little More Understanding

16. A little more understanding

Rosalie and Emmett didn't bring up their discussion again, they each had an understanding of the others perspective and both could see that there was no resolution to this on the horizon just now.

A few days had passed and Emmett became a regular guest in the house. Rosalie and Jacob continued to chat on the phone frequently.

Rosalie couldn't help but notice the darkening of Emmett's eyes, the purple rings under them were becoming increasingly prominent and she noticed the same with his siblings. She'd suggested a few times they go hunt, but Emmett was insistent that it could wait. Rosalie and Emmett were sat at her dining room table and Charlie was in his office making some last minute preparations for the review board the next day. Rosalie took a break from her homework and looked up to see Emmett, his hunger was more and more obvious and she started to worry for him, he'd been less affectionate and assured her it was just for her protection.

He refused to leave her unprotected, when she mentioned the wolves patrolling the house, he made a comment about not being safe inside of the house.

Rosalie's phone rang and it was Jacob. Emmett didn't respond as she and Jacob engaged in some small talk, suddenly she had an idea.

"Hey Jacob, do you fancy coming over? Emmett and his family need to tend to some business and he's being stubborn."

Emmett frowned at her and she heard Jacobs breath hitch.

"You mean that they need to hunt" he spat

Rosalie tried not to react angrily.

"Jacob, please. He and his family have been so focused on keeping me safe they've left it far too long, Emmett won't admit it, but I can see it's obviously uncomfortable and he won't go if I am unprotected. I know the pack are patrolling outside, but he has this weird idea that even with the outside being monitored, I wouldn't be safe inside. He just won't listen to me so I figured if you'd come inside then he may just agree to finally get himself sorted."

Rosalie flashed Emmett an apologetic look, he didn't seem all that happy, she could hear Jacob muttering to himself. Finally he stopped muttering and took a deep breath.

"Put him on"

Rosalie hesitated, but passed the phone over to Emmett.

"Does the whole family need to hunt or is it just you who has left it so long?" Jacob demanded.

Emmett hesitated, he didn't appreciate Jacobs tone and he still didn't entirely trust him. He debated hanging up, but then he saw the concern etched on Rosalies face and his resolve softened.

"All of us" he murmured.

"Right, listen, I'll call you back, i've got to sort something out. Is Rosalie safe with you at the moment."

Emmett didn't hold back on the growl that bubbled over and it wasn't till Rosalie's worried face appeared in front of him that he realised he was doing it.

"Of course she's safe, I wouldn't be here if I didn't feel in control."

Realisation dawned on Rosalie and she put her hand out for the phone preparing to give Jacob a piece of her mind, but Jacob had already hung up.

Emmett passed her the phone back.

"He's going to call back, said he had something to sort out. You know I could quite enjoy breaking his jaw if he doesn't keep his opinions to himself."

Rosalie was shocked at Emmett, but the grin that came on his face, made her realise that he was just bluffing.

"I'm sorry he upset you. He's just being a jerk, don't let him rile you, I am obviously not worried about being around you, I know you are too strong to let yourself lose control so don't fret."

Emmett pulled Rosalie into his arms and kissed the top of her head, whilst he was certain he'd never hurt her, he couldn't help but reluctantly agree that Jacob was partially right, he had left it too long, as had his family, they'd need to hunt soon and they would need some good size animals to satiate their thirst.

Emmett's thoughts were interrupted by the phone again.

"Jacob!" Rosalie said, her eyebrows knitted together and she sighed. She passed the phone over to Emmett.

"He wants to speak to you"

Emmett took the phone and held it to his ear, keeping his eyes on Rosalie.

"I've made arrangements with the pack. If you head to the southern part of the border line between your land and ours there is a patch of forest, which has plentiful wildlife. We will allow you access to that area to hunt, but be warned, some of my brothers will be keeping a close eye as to how far over the border you travel so be careful where you wander."

Emmett was quite taken a back by how generous this offer was and assured Jacob that they wouldn't push it.

"I'm going to come over to see Rosalie and two of the pack will patrol outside, that should allow you a couple of hours to hunt, will that be enough time." Jacob asked.

Emmett smiled at Rosalie and nodded.

"That will be plenty of time. I'm make arrangements now."

Emmett hung-up and quickly explained the plan to Rosalie. As Emmett made the preparations to meet his family at the border, Rosalie let Charlie know that Jacob was on his way over. Charlie was understandably surprised at this, but assured her that he was welcome in the house any time.

As soon as Emmett sensed Jacob was outside he bid Rosalie goodbye.

"I'll not be long"

"Take as long as you need, i'll be fine."

Emmett kissed Rosalie deeply then held her close for a hug, he kissed her head and she felt his breath blowing on her hair, she felt Emmett chuckle, but didn't understand the joke and he seemed in no mood to share it.

Rosalie stood by her window and watched as Emmett drove off in his car, she had no doubt that he'd travel on foot when he was out of sight, but they had to maintain the illusion for Charlie.

Seconds later she saw headlights appearing and she watched on as Jacob got out of his car. She'd just made it to the door when the doorbell went. Rosalie opened it and greeted Jacob, but his head was turned towards the treeline, she couldn't see anything, but assumed it was some of the pack. She watched him as he nodded his head before heading inside.

"Hey" they said in unison.

As Rosalie closed the door she heard her dad approaching.

_This is awkward_ she thought to herself.

"Charlie" Jacob said

"Jacob" Charlie responded.

Rosalie gnawed at her bottom lip, she could see the tension in the room. Rosalie tried to decide what to say, but was beating to the punch by Jacob.

"Charlie... I'm so sorry for the incident. I was having a hard time back then and I don't know what came over me, I hope that one day you can learn to forgive me."

Charlie took a couple of steps closer and placed his hand on Jacobs shoulder.

"Jacob, I forgave you a long time ago. I have just been waiting for you to forgive yourself. We've missed you around here. Once I get the review board out of the way tomorrow then I can go about forgetting the incident."

"About that review Charlie, Billy and I have prepared something for you, which we hope can help."

Jacob fished out a couple of envelopes from his inside pocket.

"There's a letter from my dad thanking you for being so understanding of my actions and defending your leniency and there is a letter from me taking responsibility for my actions. If you think it would help we're both willing to be there in person to say what we have in those letters and answer any questions."

Charlie took the letters and squeezed Jacobs shoulder.

"Thanks for these, speaking of which I have to go sort all my paperwork off, i'm not sure they'll agree to an in person testimony, but i'll be sure to let them know of your willingness. Now if you kids don't mind and if you think you can amuse yourselves then i'll be in my study."

Rosalie watched as Charlie turned and went upstairs, she turned to Jacob and couldn't hide the smile that cracked out on her face

"Thanks Jake, I'm still mad at how much paperwork you've buried my dad under recently, but it's good to understand more about what really happened."

Rosalie suddenly started to laugh and Jacob was confused, he looked at her like she'd gone crazy.

"What are you laughing about?"

Rosalie stopped laughing long enough to answer Jacob.

"I just had a mental image of you trying to convince a stuffy review board that the incident happened when you turned into a werewolf for the first time. I imagine half the board would have a heart attack and the other half would think you were crazy."

Jacob shook his head and told Rosalie that wasn't funny, but soon enough he started to smile too.

"I have to admit, that would be funny, but won't ever happen, I would gladly go and stand up for Charlie, but I can't reveal our true nature."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. She slapped at Jacobs shoulder and started to grimace at how much that hurt.

"Dammit Jake, when did you get so... hard!"

Jacob just laughed.

"I know you can't reveal your true nature, I wasn't being serious. Now how about we go sit down and you can tell me about his girlfriend of yours."

As Rosalie and Jacob took a seat his whole demeanour changed and his face lit up. Rosalie could see that whoever this girl was had him truly smitten.

"Where should I start?"

Rosalie grinned."How about her name?"

Jacob laughed.

"Her name is Leah Clearwater. I think you may have met her a few years ago, back when you and Charlie spent more time down at La Push. She has a little brother called Seth and their dad Harry often spends time with Charlie and Billy."

Rosalie searched her memory and she had vague recollections of Leah, if it's the right person she was thinking of, she was just a little older than Rosalie.

"I think I remember her, we were never close, but isn't she older than you Jake?"

Jacob groaned.

"You're dating a vampire, old enough to be your great grandfather and you think that Leah is too old for me? There's only a couple of years between us, beside for our kind age doesn't matter."

Rosalie blushed.

"I guess you got me there. So does Leah know about … you know.. what you are?"

Jacob nodded.

"It's more than that. Leah is a part of the pack. She took us all by surprise, our legends spoke of male descendants only, but well I guess some knowledge was missing along the way and Leah joined the pack."

"oh.. that must be weird for her and the rest of you" Rosalie mused.

"You have no idea! When we phase, we can hear each others thoughts, sort of like telepathy, there are no secrets in the pack, it can cause some difficulties" Jacob admitted.

"So how did you both decide to become an item, I mean was it before or after you began phasing?"

Jacobs whole face lit up and Rosalie couldn't help, but be drawn to how happy he was.

"I don't think either of us decided, it was decided for us. It's hard to explain, but we imprinted on each other."

"Imprinted?" Rosalie asked, confused.

"It's hard to explain, it's not a choice so much, it's a compulsion, an obsession. Sometimes when my kind find their perfect other, they imprint. If it happens then it's no longer gravity keeping you on the ground it's them. "

Rosalie listened and digested what Jacob was saying intently.

"So does it have to be between members of the pack?"

"No! Sam, well imprinted on Emily, Leah's cousin. she's just human, in fact it's quite weird really as Sam was originally with Leah and when he imprinted on Emily, everyone thought it would be really uncomfortable, but then Leah and I imprinted and it was like balance was restored. Jared imprinted on Rebecca, a girl he went to school with. In a way it's for those in a wolf and human pairing, they get some privacy, not so much for me and Leah, every thought we are having is shared when we're in wolf form, not just between each other, but with the rest of them too."

Rosalie couldn't help feel like Jacob was living in a soap opera, but she was pleased for Jacob, it was obvious that Leah was a good influence on him.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Rosalie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What's it like being with Emmett, I mean, how can you stand it, doesn't it freak you out knowing what he is?"

Rosalie frowned.

"I won't lie to you, when I first found out it took a while to come to terms with, but I love him Jacob, It is sort of how you described imprinting, I don't feel like it's my feet keeping me grounded, it's him."

Jacob was silent for a moment.

"It's funny, no guy has ever seemed enough for you and trust you to become attracted to a vampire, I mean it's not as though you guys can have a normal relationship."

Rosalie was starting to get irked.

"Of course we can, besides Jacob, it's not of your business, don't ruin things by getting into a fight with me now."

Jacob started to shake and Rosalie backed up. She got a little panicky at how Jacob was reacting

"What's wrong Jake, why are you shaking?"

Jacob fought against his temper and he was struggling to control it, but then he caught sight of Rosalie and her eyes were brimming with tears. With a great deal of concentration he managed to calm himself down.

"Sorry Rose, I have problems with my temper sometimes. It's just the thought of you being hurt by one of them is too much to bear."

Rosalie softened as she looked on at Jacob and nodded, but she was still visibly shaken.

"He won't hurt me Jacob, please give him a little credit. He saved my life in Port Angeles and I have absolutely no doubt he's who I want... who I need."

Jacob grimaced, but eventually nodded his head. He pulled her In for a hug and Rosalie let him do so.

"I'll try to behave I promise, but I can't say that me and him will ever be best of friends."

Suddenly Jacob stiffened and pulled away from Rosalie. When she looked up at his face it was screwed up in disgust.

"Jake, what's wrong" she asked.

Jacob sniffed at the air, then leant down and sniffed at her hair.

"Ugh, Rosalie, don't take this the wrong way, but you stink"

Rosalie started to sniff and felt self conscious, but all she could smell was her strawberry shower gel and deodorant, suddenly her eyes knitted together and she looked at Jacob in disgust.

"Is this some Werewolves versus Vampire bull?"

Jacob grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe"

Rosalie groaned and slumped back into the sofa.

Just then her phone rang and it was Emmett.

"We're on our way back, I'll be with you in 5 minutes"

Rosalie grinned. "That's great, see you when you get back, I missed you."

She looked over to Jacob, who was looking uneasy and she rolled her eyes. Rosalie turned to see Jacob gathering his jacket and she frowned.

"You have to go?" she asked.

Jacob looked at her incredulously.

"Oh I see! You're going, because Emmett will be here, jeez Jacob, what is with all this animosity."

Jacob just shrugged. "Don't be too hard on either of us, it's just sort of who we are, besides it's better this way, the last thing you need for us to be doing it to fighting, not here, not now."

Rosalie nodded.

Jacob reached the door and opened it just in time for Emmett to be stood there. Rosalie watched on as Emmett and Jacob stared at each other, she observed it for a moment or two before huffing.

She stepped in between them and shook her head sadly.

"Right time out. Jacob, see you around sometime, Emmett, get inside."

Emmett and Jacob couldn't help but chuckle at how bossy she was. Neither of them missed the irony that this petite little human girl was ordering around a vampire and a werewolf, more, much more than that, it was working.

"Laters" Jacob said and got into his car, Rosalie watched as he drove away.

Rosalie and Emmett spent the rest of the evening cuddled up in front of the TV, but neither were really watching it, they were just enjoying being together.

Once Emmett officially left for the night Rosalie wished Charlie good night and wished him luck for the review board, she then headed up to her room and straight into Emmett's awaiting arms.


	17. Worry and Relief

17. Worry and Relief

Charlie was gone by the time Rosalie headed downstairs. She found a note on the table letting her know that he'd headed in early for the review board.

Rosalie sighed, she wish she had gotten the chance to wish him good luck. Still at least after today her dad could relax a bit.

Rosalie helped herself to breakfast and waited patiently till Emmett officially arrived for the day. She had just finished when the doorbell went, she practically run to the door.

It was only when she had opened the door did she think that perhaps she should have been a little more cautious. She gave a big sigh of relief when she realised it was Emmett after all.

Rosalie jumped into his arms and he caught her with ease.

"Rosalie Hale, what will your neighbours say" he joked.

"Let them think what they want" she retorted.

"You're earlier than usual."

Emmett slowly nuzzled at Rosalie's neck.

"Well Alice tipped me off that Charlie left early and I got impatient."

Rosalie groaned happily as Emmett spoke.

"I could grow to like Alice" she murmured.

Rosalie invited Emmett in and she suggested they go back to her room and properly enjoy each others company. Emmett rushed them upstairs at an inhuman speed, by the time he dropped Rosalie on her bed, she felt both exhilarated and nauseated.

"Give me a minute" she pleaded.

Emmett looked on in concern as Rosalie panted.

"I'm okay, just not used to travelling that fast."

As Rosalie's head stopped spinning and the knots in her stomach smoothed out she flashed Emmett a quick grin.

He didn't need any more encouragement than that. Like their night in the hotel room he let Rosalie take the lead. She had loved every minute of their night in the hotel room, but this was even better. Soon she was exhausted, she slumped over Emmett and used his cold chest to cool her flushed skin down.

She pushed herself up and looked over Emmett, he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"That's annoying you know"

"What?" Emmett asked.

"The fact that I am utterly exhausted and will need a shower before I go out and you look every bit as perfect as you did when you first arrived."

Emmett grinned. "Perk of being a vampire, we don't get tired."

Rosalie was surprised by this. "Never?"

Emmett shook his head. He watched Rosalie as she was deep in thought, he watched on curiously as her cheeks became crimson.

"What are you thinking about" he demanded.

Rosalie looked away and shook her head.

"Come on, tell me" he pressed.

Rosalie sighed in defeat.

"I was just considering the possibilities. You know, if I was like you, we would be able to enjoy each other for longer, without getting tired."

Emmett roared with laughter.

"Well true, that IS a plus one for being a vampire, still I trust you're far too intelligent to let that be the only reason for your decision. I meant what I said the other day there. I would love nothing more for you to be like me and for us to be together forever, but I won't force your hand. It won't happen until you are ready for it."

Rosalie smiled and cuddled into Emmett, her mind was still in conflict between the two conflicting sides of her life.

Rosalie and Emmett travelled to school together. Even though she'd had a shower, she still felt a little flushed. As they parked up and headed into the school Rosalie noticed that there were several of her friends and fellow students staring. Even though she and Emmett had been together almost every day, since he and his siblings started, they were still the source for gossip.

Rosalie's first class was her only one apart from Emmett, she saw that Jessica was waiting for her expectantly. Rosalie gave Emmett a big kiss then reluctantly went over to Jessica.

Jessica linked her arm with Rosalie's and almost dragged her towards their class.

"I barely see you any more" she complained.

Rosalie felt a little guilty that she didn't spend as much time with her friends, but she couldn't involve them in what was going on in her life just now. Her life had become tangled in a world beyond her friends imaginations and she almost envied their ignorance.

Jessica interrupted the silence.

"I can forgive you for now, I mean you are obviously very smitten with Emmett, but just don't forget we exist okay?"

Rosalie felt relieved when Jessica automatically assumed that her distance was just down to Emmett.

"Sorry Jess, i'll try and get more balance, after today it should be better. Once my dad gets this review board over with then i'll probably be more 'with it'."

Rosalie felt Jessica stiffen, she turned to see a look of guilt on her friends face and their pace slowed down.

"Jess... what's wrong?"

Jessica shook her head.

"I'd forgotten all about what your dad was going through, do you think he'll get into much trouble? I mean, he's pretty cool as school principals go and..."

Rosalie interrupted Jessica, before she could ramble any more.

"I'm sure it will be fine, besides, my dad is popular enough that if it looked like they were trying to get rid of them I am sure we could lead a pretty big petition."

The class passed pretty quickly, as they left the room, Rosalie wasn't surprised to see Emmett waiting for her, she felt a pang of guilt when she saw Jessica's face.

"Hey" she said as she embraced Emmett.

"Hey" he responded.

Emmett didn't miss how Rosalie looked at her friend, he wondered if he was causing issues, he'd been with Rosalie almost every minute of the day and he couldn't help, but sense that Jessica was missing her friend.

"How are you Jessica" he asked.

Emmett smiled and tried not to laugh as he picked up on the erratic beat of Jessica's heart as he spoke to her.

"I.. uh... yeah.. um.. good thanks."

Emmett felt Rosalie chuckle against his chest.

"We'll see you at lunch Jessica." he added.

Jessica was dumbstruck.

"You'll be err... sitting with us?"

Rosalie backed up and stared into Emmett's eyes.

"Sure, if that's okay."

Jessica nodded lamely and hurried on to her next class, once she had disappeared, Rosalie cuddled back into Emmett.

"That was very nice of you."

"I don't want you to lose touch with your friends." Emmett said as he kissed the top of her head

The rest of the morning went quickly, by the time Rosalie and Emmett reached the canteen Jess and her friends already had a table, Rosalie waved over to Jess and she and Emmett joined the queue. She watched as Emmett filled the tray with some of her favourites, but noticed he didn't do anything for himself. She knew all too well that his diet was special, but wouldn't her friends get suspicious.

As they joined her friends she watched how they all gawped at Emmett, she flashed her friends a look and they quickly relaxed their expressions.

"Aren't you eating" asked Mike, with a hint of an unfriendly done.

"I'm not feeling too good just now" Emmett stated.

Rosalie relaxed a little, now understanding how Emmett intended to get out of eating. Alice came over to join them, but Rosalie noticed that the rest of the Cullens sat at their usual table, away from everyone else.

"Hi, i'm Alice."

Rosalie could almost see Mikes mind go into override.

_Not a chance, she'd eat you alive _ she thought. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Edward chuckle and she winked at him, she ignored the angry glare from Bella.

Angela and Eric were polite and engaged Alice and Emmett in small talk, Jessica spoke as and when she could form a coherent sentence and Mike chimed in with a few sarcastic comments here and there, he didn't take too kindly when Rosalie stamped on his foot.

The lunch period was almost over and Rosalie was pleased at how well it had gone, that is until Alice's eyes glazed over and she froze. Rosalie knew straight away she was having a vision, she felt Emmett stiffen next to her, Rosalie was desperate to know what was going on, she heard Emmett making a joke about how his sister did this all the time, Rosalie looked over to the rest of the Cullen's and could see Edward listening in to the vision, she tried to read his reaction, but she couldn't.

When Alice came out of it, Emmett teased her about having one of her vacant episodes, she apologised profusely and said she sometimes got lost in daydreams.

Angela tried to tell her it was fine, Jessica joked that it must have been one hell of a daydream and Mike joked that he hoped it featured him. Rosalie was still looking over at the Cullen's and she couldn't help, but laugh at Jaspers reaction, he looked ready to come over and have it out with Mike, but Edward and Bella were either side of him, restraining him.

"Sorry Mike, my daydreams tend to be more happy things like shopping and clothes, I don't tend to do nightmares."

The whole table errupted in laughter, except for Mike, who seemed very disgruntled.

"Oh relax Mike, if you can't take it, don't give it. Besides Alice is very happy with Jasper and I know who I would bet on in a fight."

Mike eyes narrowed, he pushed away from the table and stormed off. Rosalie caught Jessica watching him leave, she felt bad for Jess, she liked Mike far too much and she wish she had some way of making him realise that.

"I didn't realise he couldn't take a joke" groaned Alice.

"Don't mind Mike, he has a short attention span, he'll soon forget about it." Rosalie assured.

As the bell went, Rosalie waved off her friends and waited for Emmett for their next class, he was over with his family speaking in hushed tones, Rosalie assumed this was down to Alices vision and she wondered if Emmett would tell her.

She was surprised when Emmett called her over to them. As she approached them she saw Jasper holding Alice protectively. He seemed much calmer now, but she could still detect the anger in his eyes.

"What did you see Alice?"

Emmett wrapped his arms around Rosalie and she saw them all looking at her with wary eyes, she suddenly started to feel self conscious, had the vision been about her or James and the others.

"Rosalie, what are your plans this weekend?"

Rosalie frowned, she hadn't even considered the weekend yet.

"I don't have any, not that I know of."

"So you have no plans to travel towards Seattle?"

Rosalie shook her head.

"Odd" Alice muttered and Rosalie watched as her eyes knitted together.

"What did you see Alice?" she repeated.

Rosalie kept a close eye on Alice, trying to work out what she was thinking, but she was too hard to read, she looked over at Edward, who had obviously seen the same vision through Alices mind and the look he gave her seemed like one of pity and that really riled her.

"Oh, come on!" Several sets of golden eyes focused on her immediately and she felt Emmett's hold on her tense.

"If it's about me, I have a right to know!" she huffed.

The silence lingered on, Rosalie shrugged Emmett off and turned to look at him, she could see his face was conflicted, as his eyes met hers they softened.

"Tell her" he said.

Rosalie heard a hiss and saw it was coming from Edward.

_Button it, I am not some porcelain doll, I may be human, I may be breakable, but I am tough._ She thought to herself.

She watched as Edward glared at Emmett, but eventually he nodded his head and encouraged Alice to continue.

"I see you driving towards Seattle, I can't tell how far you've gone, but I think you're closer to Forks than you are to Seattle. I see you stopping at a service station only it's abandoned and then I see James, the details of what happen next are unclear, as though it keeps changing due to indecision on either your part of his, but the end result is clear all the same, it's your lifeless body on the ground."

Rosalie felt sick, this wasn't what she expected to hear, she half expected some sort of danger from James and the others, but she never for one minute thought that she'd be alone and if Alice could see her dead then that meant that her vision of her being one of them must have changed.

"I don't understand though, I don't plan to go to Seattle. Alice, If I make sure I stay in Forks and with Emmett, then i'll be safe won't I?"

Emmett put his arms back around her and kissed her head.

"I'll be with you every single second" he promised.

Rosalie relaxed a little, but didn't fail to notice the doubt etched on Alice and Edwards face. She didn't get the chance to question them as they had to rush off to class, as she and Emmett took their seats she couldn't quite believe that they weren't late. Her chat with Alice and the others in the dining room felt like it lasted for a long time, but in reality it was over so quickly, she spent the rest of the class distracted, but when her teacher tried to call her on it, she just claimed she was thinking about her dad, the teacher flashed her a knowing glance and nodded, she wasn't bothered again.

Rosalie and Emmett rushed to her dad's office, she was eager to find out how the review board went. She was relieved to see him smiling when they got there.

"So, how did it go?"

Charlie looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Merely a formality, I even got told off for worrying about it too much, i've got a few new procedures to put in place, but a few testimonies from other teachers here, my own statement and Jacob and Billy's written testimonies were all that was needed."

Rosalie let go of Emmett's hand and rushed over to her dad and gave him a hug.

"I'm so relieved for you dad."

Charlie patted his daughter on the back and flashed a smile over to Emmett.

"There is one thing though, i've been asked to go to a teaching convention over the weekend. It's in Seattle and if you want to come and see the city whilst I am doing the boring stuff, we can do some father daughter stuff in the evening together."

Rosalie could sense Emmett tensing at the mention of Seattle. Charlie misjudged Rosalie's response and spotted her looking over at Emmett.

"Or if you'd prefer to spend time with Emmett here, I will understand."

Rosalie blushed.

"It's not just that dad, Alice, Emmett's sister suggested that I join her and Bella for a girls night, we were thinking make up, movies and clothes, we were even thinking of inviting Angela and Jessica." Rosalie was surprised at how easily the lies were coming, but she was determined to prove Alice's vision wrong.

"Oh a slumber party" he teased.

Rosalie could see Emmett begin to relax.

"Well okay then, if Emmett is sure that his parents don't mind then that is fine by me." Charlie assured her.

Rosalie and Emmett engaged in a little small talk with Charlie before heading out to the parking lot.

"You're quite inventive when you are lying" Emmett commented.

Rosalie shrugged. "Life time of practice, besides Charlie tends to believe what he wants to believe. He probably thinks that you and I will be up to no good, but as long as he doesn't know for certain he'll not dwell on it."

"Well that's impossible, nothing between you and me is 'no good'"

Rosalie chuckled.

"Emmett, if i'm going to spend all weekend with you and potentially your family, won't you all need to hunt? Why don't I give Jacob a call, see if he can spend tomorrow morning with me so that you can all go hunting, then i'm yours for the rest of the weekend."

Emmett hesitated for a moment then readily agreed.

Rosalie dialled Jacob to make plans for the morning and unknown to Emmett, try and clear the same hunting arrangements as a few days ago.

Whilst Rosalie was on the phone Alice appeared and she seemed concerned.

"What's wrong Alice?" Emmett demanded.

"My vision has changed, Rosalie has disappeared."

As Alice spoke she looked over to Rosalie and listened in on her phone call.

"She's on the phone to that dog isn't she? well given the alternative vision, i'll take it."

As Rosalie negotiated the hunting arrangement Alice groaned.

"Great, now we've all disappeared." She focused on what Rosalie was saying and realised what she'd done for them.

Alice and Emmett were both staring dumbfounded at Rosalie, it seemed somewhat odd for her to be organising their hunting so casually.

Rosalie just shook her head and sighed. "I figured we'd get more time together if you didn't have to go so far."

Emmett beamed, he liked that idea a lot. As Emmett drove Rosalie home, she felt much better than she had at lunchtime.


	18. Bad Decision

18. Bad Decision.

The next morning, Rosalie had big Emmett goodbye, she watched on as he sneaked out from her window, she enjoyed a soothing shower and got dressed, before heading downstairs to see her dad off. Rosalie found Charlie in the kitchen, he was dressed casually and he looked so much more refreshed than he had for days.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey... Are you still doing your slumber party?" he asked.

Rosalie realised straight away his question had a hidden meaning, he didn't normally want to know what she was up to, but he had obviously seen how much time she had been spending with Emmett, well except for over night, but she wouldn't be admitting to that very soon.

"Yeah, i'm heading over there this afternoon, i'm spending the morning with Jacob first, we are due a catch up."

Charlie was surprised by this.

"Well say hi to him from me, let him know my good news. Say Hi to Emmett for me too, hope you all enjoy the weekend, but don't enjoy it too much."

It wasn't long before Charlie set off, he promised to call her when he arrived to check in on her. Rosalie stood by her front door and watched as Charlie's car disappeared out of the street. She wondered how long Jacob would be and hoped he wouldn't be too long.

Barely a few minutes passed when her doorbell rang, this time she was a little more cautious before opening it, it was Jacob, but he looked terrible.

"You look tired" she stated.

Jacobs hair was unusually messy, he had bags under his eyes and he looked unsteady on his feet, Rosalie almost pulled him inside and ordered him to go sit down.

"I'll be fine" he assured her, but his voice was a little strained.

"What have you been doing to yourself?"

Jacob looked away, obviously hesitant to answer, but Rosalie was still waiting expectantly for an answer.

"Some of the pack aren't so trusting of the Cullen's, i've been pulling double shifts, patrolling on the reservation and your house, it's quite tiring, but i'm managing. Leah has done what she can to be with me, but she doesn't seem to understand why I am so willing."

Rosalie ruffled Jacob's hair.

"Don't start anything with Leah for me, I am very honoured that you're looking out for me and doing your best to get along with Emmett, but don't make yourself ill doing it."

Jacob flinched away, he always hated it when Rosalie ruffled his hair.

"Well until you are safe, I won't rest, so don't worry about it, I could sure do with a strong coffee though."

"Sure, i'll go put a pot on now"

Rosalie ordered Jacob to stay were he was and sauntered in to the kitchen and set a pot off coffee on, she made it a little stronger than she usually would, but it seemed that Jacob needed it.

As Rosalie waited she found herself thinking about Emmett, she was looking forward to spending time with him and seeing the rest of the family. Especially Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie was very fond of Esme, she had spent so much of her life without a mother figure that she'd forgotten how it felt to be mothered.

Rosalie poured two cups of coffee and made her way back to Jacob, as she got closer she could hear his loud snores. Rosalie looked over her friend and decided not to wake him up, he obviously needed it. She placed a blanket over him and went to her room to get her bag packed for her weekend with the Cullen's.

As she finished packing her bag her phone rang, she assumed it would be Emmett, but it was her dad.

"Dad, There's no way you are in Seattle already, not unless you were speeding." she joked.

She could hear her dad breathing heavily in the background, she started to become concerned.

"Dad, what's wrong, talk to me" she pleaded.

Rosalie listened in as she heard crashing sounds on the phone, she couldn't imagine what was going on, but her dad sounded in pain.

"Rosalie..." he gasped.

Rosalie started to panic, she paced her room, begging her dad to speak to her, when he finally spoke to her, he sounded odd.

"I need help baby, can you come and help me."

"Sure, where are you?"

Rosalie listened as her dad explained which service station he was at, she tried to ask him what was wrong, but the line went dead.

Rosalie was in a state, she flew downstairs and saw that Jacob was still fast asleep, she considered waking him up, but she didn't want to waste any time. She grabbed the keys to her BMW and jumped in the car, she was feeling so agitated that she put on the radio, she needed the music to help calm her.

Rosalie was relieved when she saw a sign to the service station her dad was at, as she approached the entrance her heart sank, the diner was bordered up, the petrol pumps looked like they had been out of action for a long time and the only car she could see was her dads.

She felt bile rise in her throat as she remembered Alice's vision, how could she have been so stupid. Rosalie parked her car and reached for her phone, she noticed several missed calls from Emmett, she tried to call him back, but it went straight through to voicemail.

Rosalie contemplated turning around and getting out of here, but she had to check that her dad was okay, she tried Emmett one more time, but it still went through to voicemail. Her hands were shaking as she got out of her car, she rushed over to her dads car, but it was empty, as she looked around she started to panic, there were so many places he could be, she didn't know where to start.

She fished out her phone from her pocket, intending to call her house, see if she could wake Jacob up, but her hands were so shaky that she dropped the phone to the ground. She heard the ominous sounding crunch and when she picked it back up she could see it had been damaged.

"Damn it!"

Rosalie heard a creaking noise and turned to find it, she noticed a door to the diner was swinging open, she summoned what strength she had and started to walk towards it, fear coursed through her veins and she was still fighting the urge to run, but whilst she knew her dad was here, she couldn't leave him here, no matter what that meant to her.

Emmett was raging, he could barely contain his anger, he looked over at Jacob, who was nursing a black eye and a thick lip and he fought against the urge to hit him again.

"How could you let her go" he growled.

Jacob was thoroughly ashamed, if he hadn't fallen asleep then he could have stopped Rosalie from being so stupid, when Emmett hit him he didn't even try to defend himself, he deserved every ounce of that pain.

"Look, believe it or not I am probably angrier at myself than you are, I had no idea that she'd be so stupid to run off like that. When we get her back you can break my jaw or something, but right now we need to work together to help Rosalie."

Emmett glowered at Jacob, but he knew he was right. Fighting him just now would do no good, they needed to focus on saving Rosalie, Alice's vision of her in a service station had come back and for some reason Rosalie had driven out here alone.

Emmett cursed himself for his anger, after trying Rosalie's phone several times without success he'd crushed the phone in his hands, he couldn't believe how stupid he had been, he wondered if Rosalie had tried to call him.

"How long Alice?"

Alice, sitting in the front passenger seat, whilst Jasper drove was worried for Emmett, she was sure that he'd have killed Jacob had she not have stepped in to calm him down.

"Three minutes" she responded.

Behind them in another car was Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Esme.

Jacob had called for assistance from the pack and some of them were on their way, but they would take longer to get there.

Emmett's focus right now was on Rosalie, he'd never bet against his sisters visions before, they had all too often come true, but right now he was hoping that for once she was wrong.


	19. Dance with the devil

**A/N: **_Warning - This chapter has some violence and I apologise in advance for any lovers of Charlie._

_It was really hard for me to write, but necessary for my story._

19. Dance with the devil.

Rosalie's senses were on high alert, the deserted diner was dull and thick with dust, she looked around and saw that all the original furnishings was still here, menu's still lined the tables and some of the tables still had some cutlery and plates on it, she wondered what caused this place to close so suddenly.

She heard a noise in the kitchen and strode towards it, she could hear her own heavy breathing ringing in her ears.

"Dad" she called.

Rosalie heard her dad groan and she quickened her pace, as she reached the kitchen, she found her dad laying on the floor, his face was covered with purple bruises and he had some cuts and grazes on the side of his face. As she got closer she could see, to her horror that his arm were at a funny angle underneath him.

Rosalie gasped as her dad coughed and spluttered and wheezed in agony.

"Dad" she whimpered.

Rosalie knelt by his side and fussed over him, she didn't know where to touch, he looked so broken.

"Run" he hissed.

Rosalie's breath hitched and her heart hammered in her chest, she quickly looked around and then back to her dad.

"Not without you"

Charlie, tried to use what strength he had to sit up, but he was in so much pain, Rosalie helped him as best she could and by the time she got him into a sitting position they were both panting heavily.

"What happened dad" she asked.

Charlie struggled to fill his lungs with air, he tried a couple of times to speak, but he just couldn't find his voice. They both jumped when they heard a sudden bang, Rosalie gasped as she found herself staring at James.

She and her dad tensed as James moved closer to them. He clapped his hands together three times, the noise echoing and appearing louder.

"Oh look at that, so much concern for her dad, yet she could have prevented this if only she hadn't stopped me... twice."

Rosalie felt her dad looking at her in confusion, she tried not to react. James didn't miss it either, he cocked his head to one side and laughed.

"Oh she didn't tell daddy about me, i'm hurt" he teased.

Charlie was becoming agitated, Rosalie was desperate to sooth him, but she was too afraid to move.

"You see Charlie. you should teach your daughter better manners. The first time we met, she maced me in the face. That really wasn't very nice, I was almost willing to forget that, but the last time we met she had her big boyfriend with her and he got in my way."

Charlie looked pleadingly at his daughter, how could she have kept this from him, had he really been so caught up with the review board that he missed his daughter being afraid.

"I wonder what daddy would think if he knew more about your beau."

Rosalie glowered at James. He chuckled.

"Ooh, what … was that look supposed to warn me off, I think daddy dearest should know just who or what his daughter is mixing with."

Rosalie looked at her dad, his expression was a mix of confusion and concern.

"What's he talking about Rosalie" he panted.

Rosalie nibbled at her bottom lip, she had no doubt that if she didn't tell him, James would and it would be better coming from her.

"Dad, It's true, James here tried to attack me once, I did tell you about the first time, he and his two friends are the gang we had trouble with in Forks. What I didn't know at the time was they weren't just a gang of troublemakers, they are..."

Rosalie struggled with the words.

"... Vampires"

She saw her dad's expression, he almost looked like he wanted to laugh.

"No time for jokes now, Rosalie"

"Dad, look at his eyes!" she hissed

She watched as her dad turned to look at James, she flinched as James came closer so he could get a good look, she could almost see the comprehension in her dads face as he took in the deep red eyes.

"Impossible" he groaned.

"I'm afraid not, i'm one hundred percent genunie vampire" James stated, over exaggerating his word.

"Now tell him the rest" he warned Rosalie.

Rosalie sighed.

"The second time, was last weekend in Port Angeles, Emmett was with me, if it wasn't for Emmett, James would have succeeded, but Emmett and two of his siblings were able to stop him."

Charlie froze, he didn't like what direction this was going in.

"Emmett is like him?" he hissed.

Rosalie shook her head vehemently.

"No! Emmett is nothing like him, Dad, he's been around the house often enough, don't you think you'd have noticed his red eyes if he was like James?"

Charlie frowned, he would have definitely noticed red eyes, but the more he thought about it, the more he realised that Emmett's eyes were still unusual, they were an odd golden colour.

"He's not like him them, but still, he's different?"

Rosalie nodded. She could sense Charlie fighting through his emotions, she could almost guess what they would be. Relief, Anger, Disappointment, Confusion.

"Oh so you brought him home to meet daddy, and here I was thinking you were a good girl. I come near you and you mace me in the face, but your little golden eyed boy comes near and you take him home to Daddy." James interrupted.

"Oh please! Emmett is more than a man you'll ever be." Rosalie snapped.

James felt his anger surging, how dare this human girl shout at him like that, moving at inhuman speed he made his way to Rosalie and picked her up off the ground, he laughed at Charlie as he tried to protect his daughter, but he could barely breath let alone stop him.

James kicked Charlie in the side and relished the sound he made as it winded him. He slapped Rosalie across the face and pushed her across the room, she fell hard against the floor and she cried against the impact.

As James approached her, she tried to back away, but she was too winded, she quickly wiped away her tears and held her chin higher, she refused to show him fear. Her only wish now was that death came quickly.

James grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back towards her father.

"I was going to kill you first, but I think it will be harder on Rosalie if you have to watch, I'm going to have some fun with your daughter and then i'll kill you. Say goodbye to your daughter" he warned.

"Leave her alone" Charlie pleaded.

Rosalie tried to remain strong, but seeing her dad beg for her life was too much for her, she felt the tears running down her cheeks and she tried to reach out for her dad, but James just tugged at her hair.

"Daddy!" she yelled.

As James started to pull her away from Charlie, she saw the pain and desperation written across his face, she used all the strength she had and pulled against James, she felt her hair pulling at its roots, suddenly James let go of her hair and she fell hard on her knees in front of her dad, she reached out and held on to him and she felt his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't watch." she pleaded.

She heard her dad sobbing against her shoulder and she tried to hold on to him tight, but when James pulled at her again, he was too strong for her to resist, he picked her up like a rag doll and threw her in the direction they had been going initially, Rosalie heard a snap as her arm landed under her, she yelled out in pain.

James left her there and went back to Charlie, she watched him pick her dad up like he weighed nothing and push him towards another wall, she heard her dad groan and was confused as to how he was still standing, but as James moved back towards her she could see, with horror that her dad had been impaled on a loose pipe.

Rosalie gasped and put her hand to her mouth, her dad looked over to her and she felt sick. She didn't have time to react any further as James flipped her on to her back, she reached out with her good arm to find a shard of glass at her side, James didn't stop her, he assumed she was going to use it against him, but Rosalie had other plans, she plunged the glass into her leg and watched as the blood lust took over James.

She angled her head so she could see her dad and mouthed the words "I love you" and braced herself for the end, she knew that James would not be able to resist her blood, but at least it would save her dad from watching him do anything else to her.

Rosalie heard a growling noise and closed her eyes tight, waiting for the pain to come. Instead she felt the body weight of James disappear and she heard a loud crashing nose, when her eyes snapped open she was met with the most wonderful, yet frightening sight.

Emmett had a hold of James and he looked more sinister and deadly than she'd ever seen him, yet still he was like her guardian angel, she couldn't take her eyes away from him, not even when she watched Jasper and Edward holding James by each arm and Emmett pulled off his head.

As the sickening noise of limbs tearing stopped, she started to refocus her attention, she turned to her dad and she could see the colour draining from his face. Rosalie managed to heave herself off the floor, she crawled over to her dad, desperate to let him know she was okay.

As Rosalie reached her dad, she placed her good hand in his and she felt him give it a squeeze.

"Hey Kiddo" he gasped.

Rosalie's emotions spilled over and she felt her cheeks grow wet with tears.

"Oh dad" she cried.

They were joined by Carlisle, he had his doctors bag with him and Rosalie insisted that he see to her dad first. She watched on as Carlisle checked her dad over, she could see the grave look on his face.

Alice joined them and tended to Rosalie, she could see how uncomfortable Alice was and realised it was probably her blood. She felt Alice tie a belt around her leg tightly and it felt oddly good.

Rosalie watched on intently as Carlisle continued to tend to her dad.

"I'm sorry Rosalie..." he began.

Rosalie initially thought her dad had gone, but she could still hear him breathing.

"Help him" she yelled.

Carlisle looked at her with his age old compassion and put his cold hand on hers.

"Rosalie, your father is impaled, the pipe is too close to his heart, if we remove it, he'll die instantly, but if we leave it in there, he'll still die, there is nothing I can do."

Rosalie shook her head frantically, this could not be happening, she couldn't lose her dad, not now, not after everything we'd just gone through and survived.

"What about changing him?" she asked.

Carlisle stared at Rosalie, his eyes knitted together and he turned back to look over Charlie.

"I could try, but it may not work, the heart needs to be strong in order to survive the transformation and I fear that his heart is too damaged..."

They were interrupted by Charlie, he was groaning and looked like he was trying to say something. Rosalie shuffled till her face was by her fathers.

"... Not the life for me" he gasped.

Rosalie's breath hitched.

"... I don't want to lose you dad." she sniffed.

Rosalie felt strong arms around her and she realised it was Emmett, he held her close and she felt more at ease, she watched as Charlie studied Emmett.

"Pro... Promise me" he wheezed.

"Promise you what, dad?" She asked.

Charlie kept his focus on Emmett and she realised that he wasn't talking to her.

"Promise me that you can keep her safe" he croaked.

Emmett squeezed Rosalie gently, his eyes staying locked on Charlie's.

"I promise you, that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe. I love her very much Charlie, she means the world to me and I won't ever let anything happen to her."

Rosalie watched as her dad smiled. Her face became damp with a new string of tears.

"Dad..." she gasped

Charlie held out his hand and she squeezed it.

"I love you, Rosalie, always have and always will. Stay safe" he whispered.

Rosalie sobbed as her dad's hand went limp, her sobs turned in to full blown wails as she realised her dad was gone.

Emmett held her, stroking her hair, but even in Emmett's arms she didn't feel comforted.

"Shhhh!" Emmett soothed.

As her emotions continued to bubble over, she heard Emmett ask Carlisle whether he had a sedative, that's when she put her foot down.

"No! Please, I don't want to go to sleep, I am not ready to leave my dad yet." she pleaded.

Carlisle snapped his bag shut and Emmett went back to holding her as sobs shook her body.


	20. Tough Decision

20 Tough Decision

At some point someone had put a sheet over her dad's body, Rosalie was exhausted, but still she sobbed.

Whilst Emmett and Carlisle stayed with Rosalie, the others had dragged the pieces of James's body outside and burned them, some of them had searched for Victoria and Laurent, but they lost the scent, Rosalie learnt then that Jacob was here too.

As she lay sobbing in Emmett's arms she looked over to see how distraught Jacob looked. She could see that he was blaming himself, she wanted to reach out and comfort him, tell him that it was her own stupid fault for rushing off without waking him, but she just didn't have the energy.

She overheard the hushed discussions as to what to do next. Her dad was dead, his body was so damaged that it would be sure to raise suspicion with the police, Rosalie shuddered as she overheard them discussing how to hide what had happened, it seemed the plan was to put Charlie back in his car, make sure it was near one of the petrol pumps and make it explode, they'd make it look like an accident and the body would be so badly burned it should mask the other injuries.

Her head said it seemed like it would work, her heart was sickened by the thought of it. She could see that Jacob was equally displeased with the idea, but he seemed to be unwilling to voice it.

Rosalie made one last request, she wanted some time alone with her dad, before they carried out their plan. No-one objected, Emmett was the last to leave the room, he'd held on to her ever since he arrived and she felt odd without his arms around her, but this was something she needed to do on her own.

Carlisle had managed to remove Charlie from the broken pipe and he was laid out on a table, Carlisle had pulled the cover over his head and shoulders and left the rest covered.

As Rosalie stood over him, using the table for support, he looked so peaceful, if it wasn't for the purple bruises and the cuts and grazes on his face he could look like he was just having a nap.

Rosalie sobbed as she realised that her father was truly gone, no longer would he be there to cook for, to watch sports with, to hug when she needed it and to laugh with. Never again will she see his crinkly grin or banter with her dad.

It was so unfair, Rosalie had become accepting of the clandestine world of vampires and werewolves, she started to feel like it was a place that she could belong, but her father never did, he should never have been drawn into it. Whatever James had planned for us couldn't have been worse than this, she'd hit rewind and let James do what he want if she thought it would have saved her dad.

Rosalie's mind clouded with ideas of vengeance, she realised that James had been taken care of, but Victoria and Laurent was still out there and they had to pay, James may have been the perpetrator, but the others had their hand in this.

Rosalie imagined for a moment, the idea of allowing Emmett to change her, so she could hunt them down and kill them, but then as she thought of her dad, she wondered what her dad would think of her then, would stooping to the level of his killers make her a worse monster than them.

Rosalie leant down and kissed her dad on his forehead, she ran her hand through his hair and felt her tears coming back again.

"I'll never forget you dad." she promised.

Rosalie stood up and started to turn around, she had said her good byes and she was ready to let them go ahead with their plan.

As she began to hobble around the table, time froze, a number of things happened at once, she heard Emmett call her name, she could hear the roar of a wolf and she heard footsteps approaching the door, at the same time she heard a shrieking sound coming from outside, she had no time to react before Victoria came bursting through the bordered up window.

Rosalie froze, she tried to back away, but the table that her dad was laying on blocked her way. She looked on in horror as Victoria stared at her snarling, her piercing red eyes focussed on their prey.

"They killed James, now I am going to kill you" she shrieked.

Rosalie was soon in Victoria's grasp, as Emmett burst through the door, followed close behind by Alice, Bella and Esme.

Victoria didn't even flinch, though she did when Jacob burst into the room in wolf form, even Rosalie gasped, she'd not seen Jacob as a wolf and he was huge.

"Let her go" roared Emmett. Jacob growled by his side, both of them intent against their prey.

"Never" snarled Victoria.

Rosalie gasped as Victoria squeezed at her neck.

"You'll never get out of here alive" Emmett promised.

Victoria started to back up towards the window, Rosalie being dragged along with her, she tried to resist, but Victoria's grip on her neck was too tight and she was simply no match for her strength

Rosalie was sure that this was it, there was no way she'd get out of this, Victoria dragged her out through the window, the wooden panes scraping along her back as she did so.

She could hear the gravel under her feet, she watched on desperately as Emmett followed on close behind, his eyes never leaving her.

Rosalie tried to reach out for Emmett, but it was impossible. She felt Victoria tense, Edward and Jasper suddenly appeared either side of them, both advancing slowly, Rosalie watched on dumbfounded as the rest of the Cullen's and Jacob started to slowly surround Victoria.

Everyone was so tense, it was Carlisle, who broke the silence.

"Victoria, Please. There is no need for any more violence, Rosalie has lost her father and you have lost James, let this madness end"

Emmett growled, but as he looked over to Carlisle he bowed his head.

Victoria snarled behind Rosalie, the sound sent a shiver down her spine.

"You side with this... human... over your own kind? You're the biggest monster here" she snarled.

Carlisle, did not react to Victoria's words, he could see their was no reasoning with her, she was too intent on her path.

_There is no reasoning with this one. Do whatever needs to be done, but make it quick, if she squeezes at Rosalie's throat, we won't be able to save her_. Carlisle looked over the Edward and he gave a quick nod to show he understood.

Edward started to advance, Jasper mirrored him. As they moved forward, Victoria became jumpy, she could sense that she was running out of time to be able to get away, she considered squeezing the life out of Rosalie, afterall just a slight squeeze of her throat would be all it would take, but then she had a better idea.

Edward hissed as he read Victoria's thoughts.

"NO!" he shouted

"NO!" Alice hissed.

Emmett turned from Alice to Edward and whatever they had just seen was bad, he tried to get a read on their expressions, but he couldn't and then he heard Rosalie screaming.

His head snapped back towards Rosalie and Victoria and he looked on in horror as she grabbed Rosalie's damaged arm and pulled it up towards her face, Victoria's gaze focussed on Emmett's and she grinned, then she bit down on Rosalie's arm.

Once satisfied she threw Rosalie like a rag doll towards Emmett, she could sense everyone fast approaching, but she was much too fast for them, she jumped into a nearby tree and made off at break neck speed.

Jasper, Edward, Esme, Bella, Alice and Jacob chased her in the trees and Jacob followed her on the ground, but Emmett and Carlisle stayed with Rosalie.

Rosalie was writhing on the floor in agony.

"It hurts, it's burning" she cried.

Emmett held her in his arms and looked over to Carlisle pleadingly. Carlisle examined the bite mark, it wasn't too deep, he could already smell the venom in her blood system.

"If we act fast we could try to suck out the venom" Carlisle said calmly.

Emmett looked down at Rosalie, he hated seeing her in pain.

"What do you want to do Rosalie?"

Rosalie's body bucked in pain, she tried to think about what she wanted. She was conflicted, what life would she have now without her dad; Would she ever be safe as a human with Victoria and Laurent still around and a much more growing emotion was bubbling, she craved revenge, James may have perished, but Victoria and Laurent were still out there and they were just as responsible for what happened to her dad. The thought of not only making them suffer, but being the one to do it was welcoming.

She was barely conscious of the fact that everyone else had rejoined them, Victoria had gotten away and there was no sign of Laurent.

As the venom continued to spread through her body, she continued to battle with the two conflicting sides of her mind, what she wanted and what she needed, they were two opposing ideals that could not be balanced.

"We're running out of time" Carlisle warned.

Rosalie was feeling overwhelmed. Could she really turn her back on humanity. Could she use her new found strength to avenge her fathers death, would her dad understand her need for revenge, or would she disappoint him. She then allowed herself a moment to think of the positives of changing. A lifetime with Emmett, never tiring, never having to be apart. She already felt accepted by the Cullen's and with her dad dead, would that not be a good path for her life to take.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Emmett's voice, he sounded so desperate.

"What can I do Carlisle, What can I do" he begged.

She couldn't take hearing Emmett so upset, she had to end this.

Rosalie used every last ounce of her strength to open her eyes and look deep into Emmett's, the worry was clearly etched across his face.

"What do you want Rosalie, I'll do whatever you decide" he promised.

She heard nothing, but truth in his words and she smiled.

"I want..."

**The End**

**A/N: **_I know how frustrating cliffhangers can be, but they can also be fun ;) This is it for this story, but I do plan a follw up._

_I have an idea of what Rosalie wants and what will happen next, but I am curious as to what other people want/think/assume._

_Thanks to all those who have favourited/alerted/reviewed. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. I may do a poll to gauge what people think should happen next._

**_Thoughts/Reviews/Cri__ticisms etc. All gladly received._**


End file.
